


Group Chat Gone Right

by camiisado



Series: Group Chat [1]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, group chat au, literally so many brandon rogers references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 15,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has added you to a group chat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hell

_ Breadbin has added Ryro, Pepe Wentz, Patty, jishwa, fun ghoul, party poison, jackdaddy, alexmommy to “pete wentz hate squad” _

 

Pepe Wentz: brendon why

 

Pepe Wentz: my “no homo” homo 

 

Breadbin: you didn’t say no homo last time

 

Pepe Wentz: THAT WAS A YEAR AGO

 

Breadbin: NO HOMO LASTS FOREVER 

 

Fun Ghoul: the gay memes are at it again

 

Ryro: I WAS IN MATH CLASS MY PHONE WENT OFF AND I GOT KICKED OUT

 

Jackdaddy: rip

 

Breadbin: I love you Ryan

 

Ryro: fuck off

 

Jishwa: The music teacher said the drums required no skill and I just showed that bitch up then left the room, he didn’t even give a shit

 

Party Poison: I’m in English and I swear if I get another lecture about my hair being dyed I’m going to jump out one of these windows

 

Fun Ghoul: GEE Y R U ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

 

Party Poison: WHY DON’T YOU USE PROPER ENGLISH

 

Fun Ghoul: Fuk off

 

Jackdaddy: the art teacher told me to pose so people could sketch me and so I started taking off my shirt bc I thought he meant pose naked and I got kicked out 

 

Jishwa: WHY DID U THINK HE MEANT POSE NAKED 

 

Jackdaddy: I can see the look in his eyes he wants this body

 

Alexmommy: NO NO NO MINE

Pepe Wentz: WE GOT A JEALOUS MEME

 

Alexmommy: jack where tf r u 

 

Jackdaddy: I’m in the principal's office 

 

Alexmommy: jfc

 

Alexmommy: be right there

 

Ryro: BRENDON COME TO THE NURSE

 

Breadbin: WHY

 

Ryro: I CAN BARELY TYPE PLS

 

Breadbin: omw

 

Alexmommy: Jack stop staring into that classroom 

 

Jackdaddy: No it’s Gerard’s and Frank’s class 

 

Jackdaddy: Gee look at me 

 

Party Poison: WHATTHEFUCK

 

Jackdaddy: :)

  
Party Poison: :(


	2. It was an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anytime a character changes their name I'll put in the notes, but incase you weren't sure: breadbin- Brendon,   
> ryro- Ryan, jishwa- Josh, (tyler will come in soon) .Pepe wentz- Pete, Patty- Patrick, jackdaddy- Jack, alexmommy- Alex, Fun Ghoul- frank, Party Poison- Gerard

****

Party Poison: And add me to the list of people who got kicked out or left class 

 

Patty: What the fuck is this

 

Pepe Wentz: PATRICK

 

Pepe Wentz: MY BEAN

 

Pepe Wentz: MY FEDORA BOY

 

Pepe Wentz: MY MAIN P 

 

Patty: pls shut up 

 

Jackdaddy: PETE CAN I BE UR MAIN J

 

Pepe Wentz: no

 

Jackdaddy: fuk off get rekt 

 

Alexmommy: STOP TELLING PEOPLE TO GET REKT YOU TOLD THAT TO THE PRINCPAL

 

Patty: pls tell me he didn’t

 

Alexmommy: HE DID AND I HAD TO BAIL HIS ASS OUT SINCE HE RAN AWAY AND LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM 

 

Patty: oh my god

 

Party Poison: IMDYING

 

Pepe Wentz: that’s beautiful

 

Jishwa: 10/10 Jack

 

Jackdaddy: WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

 

Alexmommy: IDK BUT NOT TELL THE PRINCIPAL TO GET REKT

 

Jackdaddy: I’LL REK U

 

Jackdaddy: IN THE BUTT 

 

Jackdaddy: WITH MY DICK

 

Alexmommy: Anytime daddy ;)

 

Patty: You’re all going to hell 

 

Pepe Wentz: Then I guess I’ll see you there with me 

 

Breadbin: I like dicks

 

Breadbin: Dicks are like friends

 

Patty: omg

 

Breadbin: Some are large some are small, some come and some go

 

Fun Ghoul: brb killing myself 

 

Breadbin: MY PHONE WAS STOLEN

 

Pepe Wentz: BRENDON WHERE TF ARE YOU

 

Breadbin: I’m at the hospital with Ryan 

 

Patty: shit what happened 

 

Breadbin: He may seem small but after he got kicked out of class he punched a wall and broke his hand

 

Jishwa: HOW TF DID HE DO THAT

 

Ryro: on accident

 

Breadbin: I don’t think you can punch a wall that hard to break your hand in 3 places by accident sweetie


	3. #Exposed

Ryro: LOOK AT MY CAST IT’S GREEN

 

_ Ryro sent a picture to the chat _

Pepe Wentz: Is that bc weed is green

 

Ryro: no

 

Breadbin: yes

 

Patty: wth

 

Jishwa: beautiful 

 

Party Poison: Ryan how tf are u typing right now

 

Ryro: Idk just skilled I guess

 

Pepe Wentz: Wait 

 

Pepe Wentz: Do u use ur the hand u broke to masterbate

 

Ryro: WHY  DO U WANT TO KNOW THAT

 

Patty: pete no

 

Pepe Wentz: FOR SCIENCE JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION

 

Ryro: yes

 

Pepe Wentz: DO U TEXT BRENDON WITH ONE HAND AND JACK OFF WITH THE OTHER 

 

Ryro: FUCK PISS OFF

 

Jishwa: HE DOES

 

Jackdaddy: #EXPOSED 

 

Breadbin: He does :) 

 

Jackdaddy: #DOUBLEEXPOSED

 

_ Ryro has left the chat _

 

_ Ryro has been added to the chat by Breadbin _

 

Ryro: I hate you all 

  
Fun Ghoul: MY MOM THOUGHT I WAS DYING BC I CAN’T BREATHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	4. Tyler

Breadbin: I MADE A NEW FRIEND 

 

Pepe Wentz: The town drug dealer does not count as a friend 

 

Breadbin: THE TOWN DRUG DEALER IS MY COUSIN 

 

Pepe Wentz: THAT DOESNT MAKE HIM YOUR FRIEND 

 

Breadbin: I'M ADDING MY NEW FRIEND 

 

_ Breadbin has added Tyler Hoseph to the chat  _

 

Breadbin: THIS IS TYLER MY BFF 

 

Tyler Hoseph: What is this 

  
Patty: Actual Hell 


	5. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this chapter

Tyler Hoseph: quick question WHY AM I HERE

 

Breadbin: bc u need more friends than just me

 

Ryro: being friends with the rest of us is like 420 times worst then just Brendon

 

Pepe Wentz: AYE 420

 

Breadbin: babe if I could I'd date the lenny face then I would be leaving ur ass in a second

 

Ryro: you would rather date this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) than me

 

Breadbin: yes

 

Ryro: ow

 

Tyler Hoseph: please tell me there’s a normal person here

 

Patty: I mean there’s me but this group chat is like a pit you can’t escape EVER

 

Jishwa: I’ve been watching 9/11 conspiracy theories since I walked out of music class help

 

Tyler Hoseph: WAIT R U JOSH DUN? THE JOSH DUN. THE KID WHO SHOWED MR.BARLOW UP IN MUSIC CLASS THEN WALKED OUT?

 

Jishwa: yup thats me

 

Tyler Hoseph: DUDE UR A LEGEND

 

Jishwa: ah yes

 

Jishwa: _spooky jim the legend_

 

Ryro: how tf did u do italics over texts

 

Jishwa: _I have my ways young son_

 

Tyler Hoseph: _it’s literally not that hard_

 

Ryro: HOW DID U DO IT TOO

 

Jishwa: _Don’t tell him_

 

Tyler Hoseph _: ok_

 

Ryro: U GUYS ARE MEAN

 

Jishwa: _why don’t you go punch another wall_

  


Tyler Hoseph: **_OOH BURN_ **

  
  
Jishwa: _Tyler I think we’re going to get along well_


	6. Fuck you Ryan

Beebo to the extremo: Ryan ur a fuck asshole how dare you mistreat me like this what the fuck is wrong with u seriously I honestly hate you so much

Patty: shit Ryan what did you do this time 

Pepe Wentz: omg

Jishwa: rip ryan bc u kno he dead 

Tyler Hoseph: #ripryan

Jackdaddy: Ryan’s gonna get his ass beat

Party Poison: the last time this happened it was bc he stole Brendon’s pizza what did he do this time

Ryro to the extremo: ALL I DID WAS WAKE HIM UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than Pete Wentz's dick


	7. Ryan is a kinky kinkshamer

Beebo to the extremo: Somebody once told me the roll was gonna roll me

 

Pepe Wentz: I’m in class shut ur whore mouth

 

Beebo to the extremo: I’M NOT A WHORE

 

Beebo to the extremo: KIND OF 

 

Fun Ghoul: Gee is being an ass

 

Party Poison: bc I’m not sitting next to you? 

 

Fun Ghoul: yes

 

Party Poison: fine 

 

Gerard trash #1: yey 

 

Alexmommy: what do u fuckers want 

 

Jackdaddy: stop being an ass baby boy

 

Ryro to the extremo: DON’T CALL HIM BABY BOY NO

 

Jack’s baby boy: something wrong Ross?

 

Ryro to the extremo: I’M KINKSHAMING 

 

Beebo to the extremo: u can’t kinkshame when u have kinks babe 

 

Alex's daddy: OOH RYAN IS KINKYYY

 

Ryro to the extremo: nO 

 

Ryro to the extremo: I'm calling the police 

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: Jersh look at me

 

Tyler is a hoe: no 

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: Jish pls 

 

Tyler is a hoe: no

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: Why doesn’t daddy love me 

 

Party Poison: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A DADDY KINK 

 

Tyler is a hoe: tYLER

 

Alex’s daddy: what he do 

 

Tyler is a hoe: HE MADE A HEART WITH HIS HANDS THEN BROKE IT AND GAVE ME THE MIDDLE FINGER

 

Tyler is a hoe: TYLER SIT DOWN

 

Fedora Boy: What’s he doing 

 

Tyler is a hoe: HEGOTKICKEDOUTOFCLASS

 

Beebo to the extremo: HOW DID HE DO THAT

 

Tyler is a hoe: HE STOOD ON THE TABLE AND YELLED “LISTEN UP JOSH DUN IS A GREAT HUMAN BEING AND I THINK WE SHOULD ALL APPRECIATE HIM” THEN HE STARTED SLOW CLAPPING AND THE TEACHER TOLD HIM TO GET DOWN BUT HE STARTED SINGING A SONG ABOUT HOW MUCH HE LOVES ME

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: THE TEACHER IS MEAN

 

Beebo to the extremo: Tyler where r u I have a free period?

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: I’m wandering around the hallways 

 

Beebo to the extremo: u wanna meet up and go rescue the other fucks from class 

 

Tyler’s not a hoe: no I don’t like you 

  
Beebo to the extremo:well I happen to love me 


	8. fReEWeED

Beebo to the extremo: PARTY. TONIGHT. MY HOUSE. 9 PM. BE THERE FUCKERS

 

Tyler loves Josh: no

 

Beebo to the extremo: tyler robert joseph I will drag ur skinny ass to my house

 

Josh hates Tyler: If Tyler doesn't go then I’m not going

 

Beebo to the extremo: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN UR GOING

 

Pepe Wentz: I’ll go

 

Beebo to the extremo: yay another meme

 

Ryro to the extremo: Party means free weed I’m in

 

Beebo to the extremo: U get free weed from me ??

 

Ryro to the extremo: fREeWeED

 

Beebo to the extremo: ANYWAYS

 

Fedora Boy: I don’t want to but I will

 

Beebo to the extremo: wheres Gee and Fronk bc Jack and Alex are probably too busy fucking to type 

 

Fun Ghoul: me and gee are busy no

 

Beebo to the extremo: sure u r ;)

 

Party Poison: nO

 

Beebo to the extremo: UR COMING TO MY HOUSE AND NOT COMING OUT UR DICK GERARD

 

Party Poison: I HOPE U CHOKE ON A 100 DICKS

  
Beebo to the extremo: Jokes on u that’s a good night for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow hopefully. Also If u got the Brandon Rogers reference I love you.


	9. I drink to forget but I always remember

Beebo to the extremo: GEE AND FRANK WHERE TF R U

 

Gayrard: We’re at my house 

 

Beebo to the extremo: what teh fuk come over to my house

 

Gayrard: no fronk is sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up 

 

Beebo to the extremo: DON’T MAKE ME DRIVE TO UR HOUSE AND BRING U HERE BY FORCE 

 

Gayrard: fine

 

Ryro to the extremo: I drink to forget but I always remember

 

Josh hates Tyler: TY WHERE R U U BEAN SPROUT

 

Tyler loves Josh: I’M IN THE KITCHEN SURROUNDED BY DRUNK PEOPLE 

 

Josh hates Tyler: DON’T FEAR SPOOKY JIM IS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I can say that the party is going to be set in different perspective so you can see was Josh and Tyler are doing or Ryan and Brendon etc. and it might take longer but oh well


	10. Party

**Tyler**

 

Whoever came up with a party is an idiot. I rather be in my bed, in boxers watching Netflix *cough* with josh *cough*.

Brendon’s house was packed with drunk people and the undeniable scent of weed. I had been trying to find Josh for the past 20 minutes now. I tried asking Ryan but he was mid-smoke on his blunt, Brendon had been doing a keg where he got that I have no clue, Pete was playing hide and seek with Patrick when in reality Patrick had went home 10 minutes ago and lastly Gerard and Frank were doing body shots with Jack and Alex. So much for asking them. I’ve never even spoken a word to 75% of the grade, how was I supposed to find Josh?

I got a shitty idea but it might work. I stood on one of the tables and yelled at the top of my lungs.

“TYLER JOSEPH SUCKS!”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?” Well I found Josh.

I hopped down off the table and was greeted by a smiley Josh.

“Really Tyler.” Josh giggled.

“Yep.” I smiled back at him.

“Let’s go get some drinks.” He said grabbing my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short but I'm too lazy to write more and suck at writing. anyways I've decided just to do these parts in Joshler prospective bc u all seem to like them so much


	11. #joshler4lyfe

Tyler loves Josh to Beebo the ExtrEMO, Ryan suks dik, Pepe Wentz, Fedora Boy, Alex’s daddy, Jack’s baby boy, Fronk, Gayrard 

 

Tyler loves Josh: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO BAD

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: idk all I remember is u got super dooper drunk and Josh said he would bring u home with him 

 

Tyler loves Josh: well that probably explains why I’M IN BED WITH HIM WITH HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: WAIT RLLY 

 

Tyler loves Josh: YES 

 

Ryan suks dik: I SHIP IT

 

Pepe Wentz: I DO TOO

 

Alex’s daddy: Jyler? 

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: Joshler 

 

Jack’s baby boy: I SHIP IT TOO

 

Gayrard: #joshler4lyfe

 

Tyler loves Josh: SERIOUSLY WHAT DO I DO 

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: IT’S UR CHANCE BRO CUDDLE WITH UR BRO, BRO

 

Fedora Boy: If I could have a bullet for the amount of times Brendon just said bro I would put them all in my skull 

  
_ Tyler loves Josh has left the chat _


	12. Is your butt sore?

Josh hates Tyler to   Beebo the ExtrEMO, Ryan suks dik, Pepe Wentz, Fedora Boy, Alex’s daddy, Jack’s baby boy, Fronk, Gayrard

 

Josh hates Tyler: HOLY FUCKING SHIT 

 

Josh hates Tyler: FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

 

Josh hates Tyler: I think I may of fucked Tyler last night

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: r u wearing boxers? 

 

Josh hates Tyler: NO

 

Pepe Wentz: is tyler wearing boxers?

 

Josh hates Tyler: SHIT NO

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: there's like a 99% chance u fucked him 

 

Ryro suks dik: y’all did it 

 

Alex’s daddy: WAIT MY PARENTS HAD SEX?

 

Josh hates Tyler: I am not ur father u sinning crouton 

 

Alex’s daddy: Nope u and Tyler are my parents 

 

Jack’s baby boy: Josh does ur butt feel sore?

 

Josh hates Tyler: no y?

 

Jack’s baby boy: At least u weren’t the bottom 

 

Josh hates Tyler: FUCK U

 

Jack’s baby boy: Also

 

Josh hates Tyler: what 

 

Jack’s baby boy: Does this make u my grand-daddy?

 

Josh hates Tyler: DRINK BLEACH.

 

**Josh**

 

I look over and see Tyler staring at me, well only partially since half of his face was buried in the pillow. 

 

“Morning.” He smiled, you could still hear the tired in his voice. 

  
“Morning. Um, quick question, is your butt sore?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT WE'RE ALMOST AT 1000 HITS THANK YOU  
> Also I try to update once a day or twice (if you're lucky) and if u have any ideas for this leave them in the comments bc I have ideas on how I'm going to end this I just don't want it to end yet.


	13. Josh need's new bedsheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry for this

_ Josh hates Tyler to Beebo the ExtrEMO, Ryan suks dik, Pepe Wentz, Fedora Boy, Alex’s daddy, Jack’s baby boy, Fronk, Gayrard _

 

Josh hates Tyler: HIS BUTT WAS SORE FUCKING SHIT 

 

Josh hates Tyler: R U FUCKING KIDDING ME

 

Josh hates Tyler: MY BEDSHEETS SMELL LIKE SWEAT AND CUM

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: Looks like you gotta buy some new bedsheets 

 

Fronk: WAIT WHAT DID I MISS

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: JOSH AND TYLER DID IT

 

Gayrard: OTPOTP

 

Josh hates Tyler: f u all

  
_ Josh hates Tyler has left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza double update bc its 4/20 aye. Also do u guys/girls/non-binary friends want to see any other band members or other people in this, not like permanent but just for like a chapter or 2?


	14. Put ur dick away

**Josh**

 

“Put pants on we’re going to the store.” I tell Tyler before getting up, well awkwardly since I can’t find my boxers. I open my dresser and grab two clean pairs of underwear, two shirts, and two pairs of pants and throw them at Tyler. He leaves the room and gets changed in the bathroom. I’ve literally seen his dick, yet he still insisted on going in the other room 

 

“Um, Josh do you want to talk about this?” Tyler says motioning to his neck where a purple hickey sits.

 

“shit , ah fuck,” I’ve never had this happen to me before what the hell do I do? “we can get makeup to cover that while we’re at the store.” 

 

“Um Josh your back is,” Tyler starts pointing to his own back.

 

“My back is what?” I look into the mirror and see 10 scars running down my back.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME TYLER?” I yell and Tyler starts laughing and falls to the ground in tears. 

 

“If you’re going to pee your pants do it on the bed, there’s already other bodily fluids on there.” Nice comeback, Josh. Thanks, Josh.

 

-

At the store we picked up new bed sheets, boxers, make up, and Tyler threw in lube, pineapples, and extra large condoms “as a joke”. 

 

The cashier was some kid from our school. Great. I think I had seen him hanging out with Patrick before. His name tag read ‘Joe’ and his hair looked like someone took a brown mop and placed it on his head. 

 

“Crazy night, huh?” He said smirk while bagging the bed sheets.

 

“You have no idea.” I sighed, glaring at a smiling Tyler. 

  
“Have fun tonight, boys, and don’t forget we have school on monday.” Joe said while waving. Fucking dick. 


	15. Frohman

Fedora Boy: YOU GUYS BOUGHT LUBE, EXTRA LARGE CONDOMS, AND A PINEAPPLE??

 

Josh hates Tyler: DID JOE TELL U?

 

Fedora Boy: ASK HIM YOURSELF

 

Fedora Boy has added Frohman to the chat

 

Frohman: PATRICK NO

 

Fedora Boy: PATRICK YES

 

Josh hates Tyler: WHAT THE HELL JOE

 

Frohman: What I only told like Patrick, Pete, and Andy

 

Josh hates Tyler: oh my god

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: TYLER AND JOSH BOUGHT EXTRA LARGE CONDOMS

 

Frohman: and Brendon

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: JOSH I’VE SEEN UR DICK IT’S NOT EXTRA LARGE

 

Josh hates Tyler: WHEN TF

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Josh hates Tyler: BRENDON NO

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: You know those bananas that get left on the stand thing bc they’re so small yea that’s the size of Josh’s dick

 

Josh hates Everyone: OH MY GODD

 

Tyler loves Josh: Josh’s dick is like the banana that gets left bc it’s too big idk what ur talking about maybe Ryan’s?

 

Ryro: EXCUSE YOU HONEY

 

Ryro: I feel attacked

 

Fronk: rekt

 

Alex’s daddy: GET REKT

 

Jack’s baby boy: Get rekt skrub

 

Gayrard: REKT

 

Frohman: What the fuck goes on in this chat

 

Alex’s daddy: Do u have a daddy kink?

 

Frohman: Um no?

 

_‘Frohman’ has been removed from the chat by ‘Alex’s daddy’_

  
Alex’s daddy: Oops my finger slipped


	16. booners

Ryan the ExtremerEMO: What do ghosts get when they’re turned on?

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: Shut up

 

Ryro the ExtremerEMO: Booners 

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: We’re breaking up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I just wanted to say how happy your comments make me. I get really excited whenever I see comments. I'm a super awkward person really so that's why I don't really reply to comments, but I do read all of them. You literally have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people like what I write. Thank you <3


	17. #peteisafuckboii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 3 updates in one day it must be the end of the world

Tyler’s boyfriend: GUESS WHO’S DATING FUCKERS 

 

Breadbin: Let me guess is it Tyler and Josh

 

Tyler’s boyfriend: HOW DID U KNOW

 

Gayrard: It’s not like ur name is Tyler’s Boyfriend or anything 

 

Ryro: Cleanup on aisle Joshler they’re being gay as shit again 

 

Alex’s daddy:MY DADS ARE DATING CONFIRMED?

 

Half of Joshler: Yes

 

Alex’s daddy: YAYYAYYAYYAY

 

Fedora Boy: PETE STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE I’M NOT SENDING YOU NUDES 

 

Fedora Boy: WRONGCHAT

 

Fedora Boy: WRONGCHATWRONGCHATWRONGCHAT

 

Beebo the ExtrEMO: PETE IS A FUCKBOII

 

Fronk: We all knew that 

 

Alex’s daddy: #peteisafuckboii

 

Tyler’s boyfriend: #peteisafuckboii

 

Half of Joshler: #peteisafuckboii

 

Fronk: #peteisafuckboii

 

Jack’s baby boy: #peteisafuckboii

 

Gayrard: #peteisafuckboii

 

Ryro the ExtremestEMO: #peteisafuckboii

  
Pepe Wentz: oh my godd 


	18. Milky Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 a.m for me this counts as Saturday's chapter.

Gayrard: MY BROTHER SAW MY PHONE WITH ALL THE NOTIFICATIONS FROM THIS CHAT

 

Brendon the ExtrEMO: Mikey?

 

Gayrard: YEA HE ASKED “WHY DO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS HAVE A DADDY KINK?”

 

Fronk: CAN WE ADD HIM I LOVE HIM

 

Ryro the Extremest EMO: WE SHOULD ADD HIM 

 

Gayrard: NO WE’RE NOT ADDING MY BROTHER TO THIS CHAT

 

_ Fronk has added “Milky Way” to the chat  _

 

Milky Way: What the fuck Frank? 

 

Gayrard: lol brb gonna chug a gallon of bleach

 

Alex’s daddy: I heard you we’re questioning the daddy kink 

 

Milky Way: WHAT THE HELL 

 

Pepe Wentz: MIKEY 

 

Milky Way: PETE 

 

Patty: Lol byeeeee

 

Pepe Wentz: PATRICK NO

 

Spooky Jim: Looks like ur boyfriend is pissed 

 

Pepe Wentz: SHIT

 

Tyjo: haha 

 

Pepe Wentz: SHUT UP TYLER AND JOSH SHOULDN’T YOU BE MAKING OUT? 

 

Tyjo: SHOULDN’T YOU BE HAVING MAKE UP SEX WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND? 

 

Pepe Wentz: FIGHT ME JOSEPH 

 

Tyjo: LET’S GO WENTZ

 

Spooky Jim: TYLER NO

 

Spooky Jim: NO FIGHTING TODAY

 

Milky Way: GEE I CAN HEAR U MOANING IN THE OTHER ROOM 

 

Alex’s daddy: OH MY GOD

 

Ryan the ExtremestEMO: #EXPOSED 

 

Gayrard: STOP BEING A DOUCHE 

 

Milky Way: THEN WHY DON’T YOU COME DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT OH YEA BCUZ UR JACKING OFF TO YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

Gayrard: IT’S NOT MY FAULT PETE LEFT YOU FOR PATRICK 

 

Milky Way: bro

 

Milky Way: brO

 

Milky Way: bRO

  
Milky Way: BRO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok also I wrote an one shot based on "Clean up on aisle Joshler they're being gay as shit again" so go check it out if u want to idc.


	19. Get out of the closet, Ryan

Brendon is not a fuckboy: GUYS COME HELP ME GET RYAN 

Fedora Boy: What did the hoe get into now 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: HE REFUSES TO GO TO CLASS AND LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET 

Pepe Wentz: COME OUT OF THE CLOSET RY

Ryan is gay: been there done that

Alex's daddy: RYAN DON'T MAKE ME BEAT THAT SKINNY ASS 

Ryan is gay: Aren't you busy beating Alex's? 

Alex's daddy: YOU'RE DEAD ROSS 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: RYAN I CAN HEAR U LISTENING TO THE BEATLES OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR 

Ryan is gay: NO 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: GUYS COME HELP ME KICK THE DOOR DOWN 

Alex's daddy: Can I kill him if I open it? 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: sure 

Alex's daddy: Be right there 

Ryan is gay: It's a shame there's a window in here 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: are u fucking kidding me Ryan just GO TO SCIENCE CLASS 

Fun Ghoul: WHY DID RYAN JUSF RUN PASS THE WINDOW? 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: OH MY GOD RYAN JUST GO TO SCIENCE CLASS 

Ryan is gay: CANT MAKE ME 

Jishwa <3 Tyjo: RYAN RAN PAST MY WINDOW TOO 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD GET UR ASS TO SCIENCE CLASS 

Ryan is gay: I REFUSE 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: DOES SOMEONE NEED TO BE PUNISHED? 

Ryan is gay: no 

Brendon is not a fuckboy: Then go to science class damnit 

Ryan is gay: fine 

Jishwa <3 Tyjo: when ur into the kinky shit 

Alex's daddy: Same


	20. Spooky

Spoopy ryro: IT’S OCTOBER BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS IT’S ABOUT TO GET SPOOKY LIT

Brendank: IT’S ALSO 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING

Jack O Lantern: I’M GOING TO FUCK A PUMPKIN

PumpkinPat: DON’T FUCK A PUMPKIN U FUCKING LAMPPOST

Mummy: LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS

PumpkinPat: shut the fuk up Alex

Jack O Lantern: LET’S ASK MY DADS

Skelety: no

Skeledun: tf u want

Jack O Lantern: can I fuck a pumpkin?

Skelety: NO

Skeledun: sure

Skelety: I didn’t know we are calling Alex a pumpkin now

Jack O Lantern: I wanna hit you in the face as hard as I can and I don’t want to do that

Skeledun: HEY NOBODY TOUCHES TYLER

Pete Wentz’s ghost: Except for you in bed

Skeledun: I literally want to kill you

Ghost Gerard: I literally want to kill all of you

Pete Wentz’s ghost: TF GERARD I’M THE ONLY GHOST HERE

Ghost Gerard: u will be if u keep talking shit bitch

Pete Wentz’s ghost: ur triggering world war 2 flashbacks

Ghost Gerard: ur triggering my world war 1 flashbacks

  
Pete Wentz’s ghost: U wanna fight m8

Ghost Gerard: yea m8

Pete Wentz’s ghost: shit I didn’t think u would actually say yes

Ghost Gerard: I’m always down to fight

Frnk Ghoul: ur always dtf too

Ghost Gerard: I’m actually about to strangle everyone

Skeledun: ily Gerard

Ghost Gerard: ily2 Josh

Frnk Ghoul: shit tyler our boyfriends have confessed their love for each other

Skelety: ily frank

Frnk Ghoul: ily2 tyler

Spooky Ryro: STOP BEING GAY AS HELL

Ghost Gerard: that’s what I think everyday when I see u

Spooky Ryro: I’m going to by a shirt that says “say hey if you’re gay" so u fucks will always have to say hey when u see me

Frnk Ghoul: u wonder why we all hate u


	21. Broomstick

Spooky Ryro: I realized all of us except Brendon have a Halloweeny name 

Mummy: what a fooking loser

Skelety: what r u doing with ur life Brendon

Brendank: WHAT’S WRONG WITH BRENDANK 

Spooky Ryro: Literally everything 

Spooky Ryro: It’s gotta be SpOoKY

Bloodybeebo: How’s this? 

Jack O Lantern: what the fuk is that shit

Frnk Ghoul: that’s not very spooky of u 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: WHAT ABOUT BROOMSTICK BC THAT’S WHAT U LOOK LIKE 

Bloodybeebo: UR GONNA SAY I LOOK LIKE A BROOMSTICK WHEN U LOOK LIKE A MOP 

Spooky Ryro: savage 

Ghost Gerard: U both look like cleaning supplies shut up 

Spooky Ryro: Savage x2

Broomstick: There r u happy now 

Spooky Ryro: yes ily 

Broomstick: I h8 u


	22. Andy

Mikitten Way: YO CAN I ADD MY BOYFRIEND

 

Jack O Lantern: ur still in this chat? 

 

Skeledun: GERARD I’M KINKSHAMING YOUR BROTHER

 

Ghost Gerard: I'm kinkshaming him too

 

Ghost Gerard: since when do u have a boyfriend mikeh 

 

Mikitten Way: u know when I said my friend was coming over then we decided to build a shelf so there was a lot of noise 

 

Ghost Gerard: yeh 

 

Mikitten Way: that noise wasn’t from us building a shelf

 

Ghost Gerard: U FUCKING DIDN’T 

 

Broomstick: HE FUCKING DID IT 

 

Ghost Gerard: I SHOULD'VE KNOWN U DIDN'T BUILD ANYTHING BC UR A LAZY SHIT THAT THROWS THE NEAREST OBJECT AT SOMEONE FOR ENTERTAINMENT 

 

Mikitten Way: DON’T ACT LIKE I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FRANK COMES OVER 

 

Frnk Ghoul: leave me out of this I’m a smol child 

 

Mummy: oh my smol child I’ll protect u 

 

Frnk Ghoul: JACK AND ALEX ARE NOW MY PARENTS 

 

_ “Mikitten Way” has added “andrew jackson” to the chat _

 

Pumpkin Pat: UR DATING ANDY?

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: YIKES GOTTA GO FAST 

 

Andrew Jackson: MIKEY DID U TELL THEM WE’RE DATING?

 

Mikitten Way: Nooo

 

Andrew Jackson: WE’RE NOT JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR 

 

Ghost Gerard: So how do u explain the banging sound? 

 

_ “Andrew Jackson” has been removed from the chat by “Mikitten Way” _

 

Ghost Gerard: my brother is a hoe 


	23. Shut up, Ryan

Spooky Ryro: IT’S ALMOST HALLOWEEN 

Broomstick: scrEAM

Pepe Wentz: I’M GOING TRICK OR TREATING AND I’M FILLING 8 BAGS OF CANDY AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME 

Pumpkin Pat: I object 

Frankenstein: I WAS GONNA HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY 

Spooky Ryro: r u fucking kidding me frank I was gonna have a halloween party 

Skelety: FIGHT

Skeledun: Tyler stop encouraging fights

Skelety: sorry dad 

Jack O Lantern: dAD 

Broomstick: JOSH IS TYLER’S DADDY 

Frankenstein: #CONFIRMED 

Skelety: THERE’S A BIG DIFFERENCE AND I WAS BEING SARCASTIC U HOES 

Jack O Lantern: sure u were

Skeledun: JACK U HAVE A DADDY KINK SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH

Spooky Ryro: I WAS JUST TRYING TO TALK ABOUT HALLOWEEN PARTIES LET ME LIVE PLS 

Skeledun: SHUT UP RYAN

Jack O Lantern: SHUT UP RYAN 

Broomstick: ily ryan 

Spooky Ryro: i h8 u all


	24. Alex is a furry

Spooky Ryro: WHAT R U MEMES BEING FOR HALLOWEEN?

 

Jack O Lantern: WHY DO U CARE HOE?

 

Spooky Ryro: SO NONE OF US WEAR THE SAME COSTUME “HOE”

 

Skeledun: ME AND TYLER ARE BEING SKELETONS 

 

Frankenstein: I’M BEING THE JOKER

 

Ghost Gerard: I’M BEING HARLEY QUINN 

 

Mikitten Way: I’M BEING LUKE SKYWALKER 

 

Jack O Lantern: shut up mikeh 

 

Jack O Lantern: I’M BEING FINN FROM ADVENTURE TIME AND ALEX IS BEING JAKE 

 

Broomstick: I didn’t know Alex was a furry??

 

Mummy: SMD BRENDON 

 

Broomstick: Sorry Alex I think that’s Jack’s job 

 

Mummy: ACTUALLY BURN IN HELL 

 

Spooky Ryro: PETERICK WHAT R U BEING

 

Pumpkin Pat: Pete what?

 

Spooky Ryro: Peterick u and Pete’s ship name

 

Pumpkin Pat: //oh my god//

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: I’m being a devil and Pat is being an angel a very cute one btw

 

Pumpkin Pat: oh my god stop 

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: ILY UR GR8

 

Pumpkin Pat: did u just use “ily” and “gr8” to say how much u love me

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: yis 

 

Pumpkin Pat: we’re breaking up

  
Pete Wentz’s ghost: nu 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to update yesterday oops, anyways I have an idea on what Ryan and Brendon should be for Halloween but if you have any suggestions for Ryan, Brendon, Melanie Martinez (new character yay), or any other band member then leave them in the comments. Adios friends.


	25. Alien

Skeledun: Uh Tyler don’t be mad at me 

 

Skelety: what did u do this time 

 

Skeledun: I’m changing my costume 

 

Skelety: to what?

 

Skeledun: I’m being an alien now 

 

Skelety: sickkkkkk

 

Skeledun: ur not mad?

 

Skelety: nah

 

Skeledun: ily

 

Skelety: ily2 

 

Broomstick: See we can have a relationship like this Ryan

 

Spooky Ryro: fuck u Brendon u ate all my garlic knots

 

Broomstick: ily

 

Spooky Ryro: I hate u 

  
Broomstick: but u haven’t broke up with me yet 


	26. Tyler is a hoe

Spooky Ryro: YO WHO’S COMING TO MY PARTY TONIGHT

Jack O Lantern: we all are u forced all of us u assfuck 

Broomstick: hey his ass may get fucked but he’s not an assfuck

Spooky Ryro: ;)

Jack O Lantern: don’t wink u hoe

Spooky Ryro: THE ONLY HOE HERE IS TYLER 

Skelety: EXCUSE U

Skeledun: truu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I haven't posted in a while I've felt like death so I might take a couple of days off until I feel better sorry <3


	27. This is Halloween

Spooky Ryro: BOYS AND GIRLS OF EVERY AGE 

 

Pumpkin Pat: We’re literally all male and the same age 

 

Spooky Ryro: WOULDN’T U LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE 

 

Pumpkin Pat: I mean looking at ur face is strange enough 

 

Spooky Ryro: COME WITH US 

 

Pumpkin Pat: I’LL COME ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH 

 

Spooky Ryro: AND U WILL SEE 

 

Pumpkin Pat: I rather stab my eyeballs out

 

Spooky Ryro: THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN 

 

Pumpkin Pat: we live in California 

 

Spooky Ryro: THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN

  
Broomstick: That moment was so beautiful I want it tattooed on my body 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello the meme has returned from my sickness. I feel much better than before thank u for being so nice about me taking a mini break :) <3


	28. Spooky Sex

Spooky Ryro: YO IS EVERYONE AT MY HOUSE?

 

Frankenstein: Where the fuck is Gee 

 

Jack O Lantern: Oh he’s with me

 

Frankenstein: y the fuk

 

Jack O Lantern: we gettin high

 

Spooky Ryro: Ur getting high without me excuse u

 

Broomstick: ye

 

Spooky Ryro: THIS IS MY HOUSE U WILL NOT GET HIGH IN MY HOME WITHOUT ME

 

Broomstick: then get ur ass to the kitchen

 

Spooky Ryro: be right there daddy

 

Mummy: THE ONLY DADDY IS JACK

 

Frankenstein: I want to kinkshame this entire fucking chat

 

Jack O Lantern: speaking of kinkshame has anyone seen Josh or Tyler?

 

Frankenstein: nope

 

Spooky Ryro: no

 

Jack O Lantern: nah

 

Mummy: nopity nope nope

 

Broomstick: I saw them going into Ryan’s room

 

Jack O Lantern: MAYBE THEY’RE HAVING SPOOKY SEX

 

Mummy: SPOOKY SEX

 

Frankenstein: SPOOKY SEX SPOOKY SEX

 

Broomstick: SPOOKY SEX SPOOKY SEX SPOOKY SEX

 

Ghost Gerard: hope that spooky sex is protected 

 

Spooky Ryro: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN AND TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH DO NOT HAVE SEX IN MY BED

  
Skelety: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	29. Best Friends Fryingpan

Skelety: Hey guys 

 

Spooky Ryro: screw u Tyler 

 

Spooky Ryro: My bed fucking smells like sweat and sex 

 

Broomstick: Honey it smelled like that before 

 

Frankenstein: what’s up fam

 

Jack O Lantern: IF U SAY FAM ONE MORE TIME I WILL SLAP YOU

 

Frankenstein: fam

 

Jack O Lantern: I will come to ur house 

 

Frankenstein: will u ride a razor scooter here?

 

Jack O Lantern: YES I WILL 

 

Frankenstein: GREAT SEE U HERE 

 

Ghost Gerard: Frank Im ur only friend idk what ur talking about 

 

Mikitten Way: nah Frank is my bff 

 

Jack O Lantern: MIKEY IS STILL IN THIS CHAT?

 

Frankenstein: Mikey when me and Gee told u we were dating u chased me around the house with a frying pan telling me not to get ur brother HIV positive 

 

Mikitten Way: bff- best friends fryingpan 

 

Frankenstein: THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE 

 

Broomstick: IS THERE VIDEO OF THIS HAPPENING I WOULD PAY ALL MY WEED TO SEE IT 

 

Ghost Gerard: I might have it saved somewhere 

 

Broomstick: FIND IT 

 

Mikitten Way: Didn’t I actually hit u with the frying pan?

 

Frankenstein: YES YES U DID I STILL HAVE THE DAMN BUMP 

  
Broomstick: I NEED THIS VIDEO IMMEDIATELY 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit I'm almost at 3000 hits that's crazy. (btw sorry this is late I've been watching undertale videos all day. oops?)


	30. O SHIT WADDUP / Mel

Pumpkin Pat: I made a new friend at the party after going trick or treating with Petey boy

 

Broomstick: PETEY BOY

 

Spooky Ryro: WADDUP PETEY BOY

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: O SHIT WADDUP

 

_Pumpkin Pat has added “Crybaby” to the chat_

 

Crybaby: shit Pat is this the group chat hell u were telling me about?

 

Pumpkin Pat: this would be it

 

Pete Wentz’s ghost: O SHIT WADDUP

 

Spooky Ryro: O SHIT WADDUP

 

Crybaby: HERE COMES DAT BOII

 

Pumpkin Pat: o no Mel DON’T JOIN THEM

 

Crybaby: srry pattywack

 

Spooky Ryro: wait so ur name is Mel?

 

Crybaby: yeah well Melanie I was the one in the kid angel costume thing

 

Spooky Ryro: Oh I’m Ryan I was the one dressed like a mummy that was my house

 

Crybaby: SHIT THAT WAS UR HOUSE

 

Spooky Ryro: ye y

 

Crybaby: I kind of threw up in ur bathtub

 

Spooky Ryro: it’s fine fucking Tyler and Josh had sex in my bed

 

Crybaby: the alien and the skeleton?

 

Spooky Ryro: yep a doo

 

Crybaby: that sounds like a bad joke

 

Crybaby: An alien and a skeleton walk into a bedroom and what do u get? Sex in ur bed

 

Broomstick: trust me there’s been a lot of sex in that bed before

 

Spooky Ryro: BRENDON BOYD URIE

 

Broomstick: GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD

 

Spooky Ryro: fuck u

 

Broomstick: more like I fuck u bby boy :))

 

Crybaby: looks like someone has daddy issues

 

Jack O Lantern: DID SOMEONE SAY DADDY?

 

Broomstick: go away Jack

 

Mummy: O SHIT WADDUP  

 

Spooky Ryro: OH SHIT WADDUP

  
Crybaby: O SHIT WADDUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2 AM I apologize for this


	31. Josh Dun is ugly

Bob Ross: JOSH DUN IS UGLY 

 

Tyler Dun: say that again and I’ll break ur wrists 

 

Bob Ross: SEE I TOLD U BRENDON U OWE ME 15 DOLLARS 

 

Brenda: SHIT U WERE RIGHT 

 

Joshu-no: WHAT DID U BET ON?

 

Bob Ross: that if I say something mean to u Tyler will respond in less than 5 seconds

 

Joshu-no: o 

 

Joshu-no: but do u think Im ugly 

 

Bob Ross: ur ok 

 

Tyler Dun: excuse u Josh is a literal angel he looks like he just fell from the heavens above so u can take ur “ok” and shove it up ur ass 

  
Jack O Daddy: SAVAGE 

 

Gayrard: SAVAGE 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a tumblr would you guys follow it?


	32. The Penis Mafia

Paprika: WHICH ONE OF U FUCKS KEEPS DRAWING DICKS AROUND THE SCHOOL

 

Brendone with ur shit: HOW DO U KNOW IT’S ONE OF US  

 

Paprika: who the fuck in our school would draw genitals on everything 

 

Brendone with ur shit: a lot of people

 

Paprika: NO, NO ONE WOULD

 

Ryro: THE PENIS MAFIA LIVES ON 

 

Paprika: THE PENIS MAFIA 

 

Ryro: ye u wanna join?

  
Paprika: NO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question for my tumblr which url should I use? (yes I have them saved) 
> 
> -camisad-no  
> -ayeryanross  
> -prettyodderatrash  
> -ryanrossisdead  
> -camisadoryanross


	33. Welcome to the family

 

Mel: I WANT TO JOIN THE PENIS MAFIA 

 

Ryro: we could use a girl in the maf

 

Brendone with ur shit: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY

 

Mel: Can I be the mom of the mafia?

 

Brendone with ur shit: I WANT MEL AS MY MOM

 

Jack O Daddy: I SECOND 

 

Goatkarth: excuse u 

 

Mom: screw u Alex 

 

Mikeh: I WANNA JOIN THE PENIS MAFIA

 

Ryro: ur already in it shut up 

 

Mom: who else is in it 

 

Ryro: everyone in this chat basically but we have some allies 

 

Mom: sick

 

_ “Brendone with ur shit” has changed the group name to “The Penis Mafia” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I made a tumblr: http://ryanrossisdead.tumblr.com/ so go check it out nerds (I might change the url in the future idk)


	34. giraffe fuck

Brendone with ur shit: DALLON KNOWS ABOUT THE PENIS MAFIA  
  
Brendone with ur shit: HE'S MAKING THREATS  
  
Mom: Dallon with the over sized legs?  
  
Brendone with ur shit: No the Dallon that's a troll and lives under a bridge  
  
Joosh: what does the fucker want?  
  
Brendone with ur shit: weed to keep his mouth shut or we add him into the mafia  
  
Jack O Daddy: WEED?? CANT HE JUST STEAL SOME FROM UR PARTIES  
  
Brendone with ur shit: I KNOW  
  
Jack O Daddy: I hate that giraffe fuck

Pat: let's kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is sort something came up and I had to quick write this also I love Dallon so don't think I hate him lmao


	35. Dallon

"Brendone with ur shit" has added "Dildo Weekes" to the chat

Dildo Weekes: well hello isn't it my favorite group of memes

Ryro: no there's the door bye

Dildo Weekes: love u too Ryan

Ryro: screw u

Brendone with ur shit: RYAN

Ryro: lol bye

_"Ryro" has left the chat_

_"Ryro" has been added to the chat by "Brendone with ur shit"_

Dildo Weekes: Ryan I thought u were my best friend

Ryro: best friend ends in end which is what I want this conversation to do

Dildo Weekes: news flash boyfriend also ends in end

Ryro: OH HELL NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallon is a dick in this but it's just for the story yikes (Also I'm fucking excited for the dtmwagt video so that's why I update lmao)


	36. Revenge

Dildo Weekes: WATCH YOUR BACK RYAN ROSS

 

Dildo Weekes: I’LL GET MY REVENGE ASSHOLE 

 

_ “Dildo Weekes” has left the chat  _

  
Jack O Daddy: Looks like it’s someone's time of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops :)


	37. Fight

Tyler is not a hoe: WHAT HAPPENED 

 

Gayrard: Ryan and Dallon got in a fight and they were both suspended for a week 

 

Tyler is not a hoe: I DON’T GO TO SCHOOL AND I MISS A FIGHT R U KIDDING ME 

 

Petey boy: RYAN WAS ALL BAM BAM PUNCH AND DALLON WAS LIKE POW POW BOP AND RYAN BROKE DALLON’S NOSE AND RYAN GOT A BLACK EYE AND DALLON WAS ALL KICK KICK TO RYAN’S STOMACH AND RYAN WAS LIKE KICK TO DALLON’S BALLS AND HE FELL TO THE GROUND AND THEN BRENDON AND JACK CAME OVER AND HELD THEM BACK

 

Tyler is not a hoe: THAT’S SOUNDS SICK

 

Ryro: I’M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING 

 

Tyler is not a hoe: I don’t care

 

Brendone with ur shit: ur parents didn't ground u?

 

Ryro: they did they said ur not allowed to come over

 

Brendone with ur shit: I say fuck that

 

Ryro: U WONDER WHY MY DAD HATES U 

 

Brendone with ur shit: he loves me I am his favorite child 

 

Ryro: that means we would be brothers and incest is disgusting 

 

Brendone with ur shit: he still loves me 

 

Ryro: U BROKE OUR LAMP AND PUNCHED A HOLE IN OUR WALL

  
Brendone with ur shit: IT’S NOT MY FAULT MARIO CART WAS GETTING INTENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what did u guys think of the new video? I was very confused and I'm still like w h a t. They've done better tbh.


	38. Don't boss around Ross

Jishwa: RYAN UR A LEGEND NOW   
  
Ryro: bitch I've been a legend since the womb  
  
Jishwa: NO PEOPLE NOW CHANT "DONT BOSS AROUND ROSS"   
  
Ryro: nice  
  
Jishwa: ALSO PEOPLE REFER TO DALLON AND HIS FRIENDS AS BITCHES WHO GOT STITCHES   
  
Ryro: DOUBLE NICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like 4 or 5 chapters on a field trip today and it gets intense so be prepared.


	39. Pizza Rolls

Birthday Prince: YALL BETTER COME TO MY PARTY TONIGHT 

 

Spooky Jim Christmas: no 

 

Birthday Prince: ur already at my house¿

 

Spooky Jim Christmas: no I left

 

Birthday Prince: I thought u were making me pizza rolls :(

 

Birthday Prince: I literally just heard u yell fuck 

 

Spooky Jim Christmas: THEFUCKINGPIZZAROLSBURNDME

 

Birthday Prince: MY POOR BBY I'LL HELP U

 

Birthday Prince: I FELL OW

 

Spooky Jim Christmas: good

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to actually murder me for the next chapter (it involves Peterick) but here's some cute Joshler so you can go a bit easy on me


	40. Peterick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rydeer is Ryan, Eggnog is Brendon, Garland is Gerard, Father Christmas is Frank, and Mistletoe is Mikey

_"Patrick Claus" has left the chat_

 

_ "Rydeer" has added "Patrick Claus" to the chat _

 

Patrick Claus: NO 

 

_ "Patrick Claus" has left the chat _

 

_ "Rydeer" has added "Patrick Claus" to the chat_

 

Patrick Claus: STOP IM DONE FUCK YOU FUCK ALL OF YOU 

 

Rydeer: Patrick calm down what wrong?

 

Patrick Claus: WHY DONT YOU GO ASK PETE AND MIKEY 

 

_ "Patrick Claus" has left the chat _

 

Rydeer: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ THE THIRD WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO 

 

Pete Claus: fucking

 

Garland: WHAT THE FUCK DID U DO WHY IS MIKEY REFUSING TO DO ANYTHING EXCEPT LAY IN BED 

 

Pete Claus: no bye 

 

Garland: YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOUR HEAD IN

 

Pete Claus: fuck

 

Garland: PETE GIVE ME ANSWERS 

 

Pete Claus: Me and Mikey kind of hooked up on accident and Patrick walked in and saw us and I've fucked everything up

 

Eggnog: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY FUCK SOMEONE

 

Pete Claus: I'M A FUCKING FUCK UP OKAY WE GET IT

 

Mistletoe: it wasn't his fault 

 

Garland: WOW LOOK WHO DECIDES TO TALK NOW 

 

Father Christmas: GERARD STOP LET THE BOY TALK DAMN IT 

 

Mistletoe: I got drunk and did some drugs and I don't even know what happened I woke up to Patrick and Pete arguing 

 

Garland: YOU FUCKING DID WHAT MIKEY

 

Pete Claus: I CANT REMEMBER ANYTHING I JUST REMEMBER PATRICK YELLING THEN WE GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT AND HE DUMPED ME 

 

Rydeer: Patrick's at my house 

 

Pete Claus: Can I talk to him? 

 

Rydeer: well he's cursing you out and he made another hole in my wall so I wouldn't recommend it rn

 

Eggnog: Pete do u want me to come over?

 

Pete Claus: sure the door is probably open I'm the lump in my bed 

 

Eggnog: okay I'll be right over 

 

Pete Claus: can u bring ur dragon bong? 

 

Eggnog: yes I can bring my dragon bong 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now I'm hated by many people


	41. Patrick

Pete Claus: I WENT TO PATRICK'S HOUSE AND HE SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY FACE AND NOW I HAVE A NOSEBLEED

Daddy Christmas: good

 

Rydeer: You got rekt by a boy in a fedora 

 

Pete Claus: I BROUGHT HIM APIZZA AND SOME MOVIES I KNOW HE LIKES 

 

Pete Claus: HE DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING 

 

Pete Claus: JUST "Hey Patrick" AND BAM DOOR IN MY FACE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These comments are great oh my god. On a scale of 1-10 how much do u hate me?


	42. Patrick's back

_ “Pete Claus” has added “Patrick Claus” to the chat _

 

Daddy Christmas: PATRICK

 

Patrick Claus: JACK

 

Daddy Christmas: OH MY GOD UR BACK YEY

 

Rydeer: do u still want to strangle Pete

 

Patrick Claus: a little but when don’t I

 

Mom: PATRICK MY SON

 

Patrick Claus: HI MOM

 

Daddy Christmas: r u 2 back together?

 

Pete Claus: no we’re taking a little break and just staying friends 

  
Daddy Christmas: o that’s cool 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u can strangle me less. 
> 
> also a little self promo I'm writing a new fic called Band Camp so get check it out.


	43. Tyler is Sonic the Hedgehog

Christmas ho: JOSH WHENEVER I SEE U WEARING THOSE RIPPED JEANS I WANNA TICKLE UR KNEE

 

Josh Frost: don’t u dare tickle my knee 

 

Christmas ho: I’m gonna do it what class r u in

 

Josh Frost: don’t do it

 

Rydeer: HE’S IN MATH CLASS WITH ME

 

Christmas ho: thank u ryan ily

 

Josh Frost: TYLERNO

 

Josh Frost: I SEE U TYLER GO AWAY GET OUT OF THE HALLWAY 

 

Josh Frost: WHAT THE HELL TYLER

 

Garland: WHAT DID HE DO

 

Josh Frost: HE TOLD THE TEACHER HE NEEDED ME OUT IN THE HALLWAY SO I HAD TO GO THEN HE PUSHED ME OVER AND TICKLED MY KNEE THEN RAN AWAY LIKE FUCKING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 

 

Eggnog: TYLER IS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CONFIRMED 

  
Christmas ho: it was a Naruto run excuse u


	44. Eggnog

Rydeer: Brendon I know ur in my house get out

 

Eggnog: no

 

Rydeer: GET OUT OF MY BATHTUB

 

Rydeer: STOP RUNNING 

 

Eggnog: r u home alone? 

 

Rydeer: NO U FUCKING DOORKNOB JUST COME INTO MY ROOM

 

Rydeer: STOP TALKING TO MY MOM

 

Eggnog: ur mom is a lovely women

 

Rydeer: I know

 

Eggnog: She’s making me hot chocolate 

 

Rydeer: SHE DOESN’T MAKE ME HOT CHOCOLATE 

 

Eggnog: she doesn’t love u

 

Josh Frost: I want hot chocolate 

 

Christmas Ho: me too

 

Eggnog: she said u guys can come over

 

Christmas Ho: YAY

 

Josh Frost: he just ran out of my house

 

Rydeer: DON’T COME TO MY HOUSE

 

Christmas Ho: too late

 

Eggnog: Ryan ur mom wants to know if you’ll join us

  
Rydeer: 

 

Rydeer: Yeah I'll be right down


	45. Sleepover

Rydeer: My mom says u guys can come over for a sleepover

 

Eggnog: YAY 

 

Mom: I’m guessing this doesn’t include me 

 

Rydeer: no u can come we’re all gay she doesn’t care 

 

Rydeer: BUT U GUYS BETTER NOT FUCK EACH OTHER AT MY HOUSE

 

Christmas Ho: :( 

 

Eggnog: Too late for that

 

Rydeer: oh she already knows that 

 

Eggnog: HOW

 

Rydeer: U TOLD HER

 

Eggnog: THAT IS A FALSE ACCUSATION

 

Rydeer: mmhHMMMMM

 

Eggnog: she banned me from ur house for a week because I broke her lamp

 

Rydeer: YOU THREW THE LAMP AT ME AFTER I PUNCHED YOU BECAUSE U TOLD HER WE FUCKED AND I CRIED 

 

Daddy Christmas: RYAN CRIED HAVING SEX 

 

Rydeer: it hurt 

  
Daddy Christmas: BYE  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for future reference: dogs or cats?


	46. S I N

Rydeer: hey u guys awake

Christmas Ho: we're literally all in the same room just ask out loud

Rydeer: no that's rude

Eggnog: shut up

Rydeer: BRENDON WHERE R U I WANNA CUDDLE

Eggnog: I'm on ur bed

Christmas ho: that leap over Patrick was so majestic Ryan

Pete Claus: WHATS HAPPENING ON RYANS BED

Eggnog: porn

Mom: DO I REALLY HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE CLOSET

Mistletoe: I'm not even there smh

Rydeer: WE INVITED U

Eggnog: Mel u can sleep where I was sleeping

Mom: Bless

Christmas Ho: I was going to make a coming out joke but I guess nothing's cumming out

Mom: T Y L E R

Rydeer: pure sinner

Eggnog: I smell a sin oh wait that's me

Christmas Ho: Josh is v warm btw it's v nice

Eggnog: u know what else is warm and nice ;)

Mom: S I N

Rydeer: Brendon is 50% weed 50% sin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've choose dogs but u kno it's fine. 
> 
> Also I heard these kids talking today and the one kid burned his hand and has a warp around it and the other kid asked if that's what hand he uses to jerk off and I thought of this and was very concerned in the middle of math class.


	47. Christmas Eve

Rydeer: itsCHRISTMASEVE

 

Garland: actually it’s 11:58

 

Rydeer: ChRiStMaSeVe

 

Garland: 11:59

 

Rydeer: CHRISTMAS EVE

 

Garland: there u go buddy

  
Eggnog: I’m going to drown myself in eggnog

 

Rydeer: finally


	48. Mum

Eggnog: Ryan my mom got u presents 

 

Rydeer: YAY I’M RUNNING OVER THERE

 

Eggnog: I swear to god u better not be wearing boxers

 

Rydeer: but they’re batman

 

Eggnog: THEN FUCK YEA COME ON OVER

 

Rydeer: okie

 

Eggnog: no put on fucking pants you bum nut 

 

Rydeer: what is “bum nut”

 

Mom: ur mums a bum nut

 

Pete Claus: ROASTED 

 

Rydeer: but ur my mum

 

Mom: son it’s time I tell u u were adopted 

 

Rydeer: MOM 

 

Daddy Christmas: I’m ur real daddy

 

Rydeer: papa

 

Eggnog: RYAN JUST COME TO MY HOUSE

 

Rydeer: NO I MUST GO HOME TO MY REAL FAMILY

 

Daddy Christmas: SON

 

Rydeer: DAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late I've had a busy day and I don't have time to update Band Camp and I'm probably going to be busy tomorrow so maybe multiple updates Sunday


	49. "Happy Christmas"

Josh Frost: HAPPY CHRISTMAS

Eggnog: ITS MERRY CHRISTMAS U FIRETRUCK

Josh Frost: ow

Josh Frost: that really

Josh Frost: burned ;)

Eggnog: SHUT THE UP FUCK

Josh Frost: ily2

Eggnog: I don't like u

Josh Frost: Guess who's not getting a present then

Eggnog: NO JOSH PLS

Eggnog: JOSHUA

Josh Frost: :(

Eggnog: <3

Josh Frost: no go away

Eggnog: <3

Josh Frost: no ur mean

Eggnog: what if I yell "I love Josh Dun" out my window

Josh Frost: DO IT

Eggnog: SHIT TYLER IS RUNNING TOWARDS MY HOUSE

Eggnog: HOW THE HELL DID HE HEAR ME

Eggnog: MY MOM LET HIM IN HELP

Eggnog: IM HIDING

Josh Frost: good

 

 

 


	50. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 AM and I'm dead inside

Patrick Claus: THERE WAS A CAT BUM ON MY FACE

 

Patrick Claus: WHO’S CAT IS IN MY HOUSE

 

Josh Frost: THERE’S A CAT WHERE

 

Patrick Claus: PETE I S2G

 

Pete Claus: Merry Christmas Patrick

 

Patrick Claus: I hate u so much

 

Josh Frost: Tyler why don’t u get me a cat

 

Christmas Ho: why don’t u ask Richard 

 

Josh Frost: who the fuck is Richard 

  
Christmas Ho: idk but u should go ask him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck 5000 hits. Thank You. 
> 
> Still love dogs tho.


	51. Josh JR.

Rydeer: PETERICK IS REAL AGAIN

Mom: MY SONS

Pete Claus: HOW TF DO U KNOW

Rydeer: I saw u two making out

Patrick Claus: and this is why I hate living next to Ryan

Josh Frost: Did the kitten at least leave the room

Pete Claus: u ran to Patrick's house and now u holding the kitten what do u think 

Josh Frost: HEY HIS NAME IS JOSH JR

Patrick Claus: THAT IS NOT HIS NAME

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peterick is back you can stop hating me now


	52. Soap

Also Cat Dad: THE KITTEN’S NAME IS PUSS

 

Brendacular: LIKE PUSS IN BOOTS FROM SHREK

 

Cat Dad: HIS NAME IS NOT PUSS OH MY GOD

 

Ryro: Snoop

 

Cat Dad: I am not naming my cat after Snoop Dogg

 

Jesus: Name him after me

 

Cat Dad: no Josh if I was going to name him after anyone it would be Tyler or Mel

 

Ryro: wow betrayed

 

Jesus: y them

 

Cat Dad: bc I actually like them

 

Ryro: ow 

 

Fronk: NAME IT TYDE

 

Brendacular: like the fucking soap

 

Fronk: No like Ty and he likes the D so Tyd and add e for effect

 

Cat Dad: Tyde could work

 

Mom: MELON NAME HIS MELON

 

Cat Dad: how about no

 

Gay Lord: AJAX

 

Brendacular: STOP NAMING SOAPS

 

Ryro: LIKE FROM DEADPOOL

 

Fronk: Dial

 

Mom: Dove

 

Ryro: Axe

 

Jackweenie: bc Ryan’s a fuckboy

 

Fronk: Old Spice

 

Gay Lord: febreze 

  
Brendacular: god damnit these damn homosexuals


	53. No Homo

Jesus: RYAN WHAT THE FUCK

 

Ryro: heh

 

Jesus: THIS FUCK NUGGET RAN INTO MY MATH CLASS JUST TO SAY HI TO ME THEN RAN OUT

 

TyHo: I WANNA DO THAT 

 

Jesus: UR IN MY MATH CLASS

 

TyHo: oh yea

 

Jesus: I’M SITTING RIGHT BEHIND U

 

Cat Dad: Everyone seems to forget I’m in there classes

 

TyHo: shut up Patrick

 

Jesus: shut up Patrick

 

Jesus: TYLER PUT UR HAND DOWN

 

Jesus: OHMYGOD

 

Memelord: I WISH I WAS IN UR CLASS

 

Jesus: NO YOU DON’T TYLER JUST RAISED HIS HAND TO TELL THE CLASS HE LOVES ME AND THIS KID BEHIND ME WHISPERED “THESE DAMN HOMOSEXUALS”

 

Cat Dad: THAT KID WAS ME 

 

Jesus: UR A HOMO TOO

 

Also Cat Dad: THEN WHY DOES HIS WHISPER “NO HOMO” IF WE DO ANYTHING

 

Cat Dad: Pete

 

Also Cat Dad: yo

  
Cat Dad: no homo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the first part actually happened to me today


	54. "Yeah that'd be lit"

Ryro: ME AND JOSH ARE GETTING MARRIED

Jesus: no we're not

Ryro: yes

Jesus: THIS IS THE 20TH TIME IVE SAID NO TODAY

Ryro: actually 19th

Jesus: Brendon control ur bf

Urine: no

Jesus: BRENDON

Urine: JOSH

Ryro: our wedding is January 1st

Jesus: NO ITS NOT

Ryro: Brendon can be the ring dude and Tyler is the flower girl

Jesus: ITS TIME TO STOP  
  
TyHo: Haha funny Ryan u kno what else is funny

Ryro: wot

TyHo: u not existing

Jesus: REKT

Ryro: :(

Ryro: but ur my boyfriend in law

TyHo: THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE

Jesus: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED THE ONLY PERSON I'D MARRY IS TYLER

Urine: TYLER AND JOSH ARE GETTING MARRIED

Ryro: married and divorced in one day ow

Jesus: WE WERE NEVER MARRIED AND IM NOT MARRYING TYLER YET

Urine: YET

Ryro: /YET/

Peter Piper: WAIT TYLER AND JOSH ARE GETTING MARRIED

Urine: NOT "YET"

Daddy: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME

Jesus: WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED

TyHo: I mean if ur down I'm down

Jesus: I mean r u down really?

TyHo: yeh that'd be lit

Ryro: AW

Patty: DID HE JUST PROPOSE BY SAYING "R U DOWN?" AND TYLER SAYING "LIT" I MEAN HE COULD MEAN "R U DOWN TO FUCK?"

Urine: TYLER AND JOSH ARE GETTING MARRIED

Jesus: I SAID NOT YET U DAMN QUESADILLAS 


	55. there he go

TyHo: JOSH FOR OUR WEDDING CAN WE GET TACO BELL TO CATER

Jesus: WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED

TyHo: but Josh 

TyHo: Jishhhh

Jesus: stop ur an egg

Ryro: I WANNA BE THE PRIEST 

Jesus: OH MYGOD

Urine: WHAT IF I WANTED TO BE THE PRIEST 

Ryro: NO IM THE PRIEST I LOVE GOD MORE

Jesus: I WILL LEAVE THIS CHAT

Patty: Same here

Urine: do it 

"Jesus" has the left the chat

TyHo: there he go

"Urine" has added "Jesus" to the chat

TyHo: here he come

Peter Piper: Josh

Jesus: wot

Peter Piper: what kind of cake are u getting for ur wedding?

Jesus: Pete I will throw you down a flight of stairs made out of spikes

Peter Piper: That wasn't very nice 

Jesus: I'm sorry I'll just throw u down a regular flight of stairs 

Peter Piper: perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if u guys wanted to see anything happen in this like maybe more characters or any events? I have an idea for one but I wanted to see if you guys (or girls or gender nonconforming people) wanted to see.


	56. rip pat

Ex Cat Dad: GUESS WHO’S ALLERGIC TO CATS

 

Ryro: rip pat

 

Mikeh: I’LL TAKE THE KITTY

 

Jesus: WHAT IF I WANT THE CAT

 

Mikeh: NO FIGHT ME SHOULDN’T U BE GETTING READY FOR UR WEDDING

 

Jesus: that’s it I’m actually fucking done

 

Jesus: goodbye assholes

 

“Jesus” has left the chat

 

Also Ex Cat Dad: Mikey do u want the cat?

 

Mikeh: YES GIVE ME THE CAT

 

Ex Cat Dad: yeh he can have the kitten

 

Also Ex Cat Dad: I'll drive the cat to ur house

 

New Cat Dad: YAYAYAYAY

 

Also Ex Cat Dad: Josh texted me asking to be put back in the chat

 

Ryro: and?

  
Also Ex Cat Dad: I blocked his number 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> low key petekey since I don't want to be killed


	57. Fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update wow.

TyHo: where the frickle is Josh

 

TyHo: when will my husband return from war

 

Urine: he’s ded

 

TyHo: I am now a Widow

 

patRICK ASTLEY: I’M NOT DED

 

patRICK ASTLEY: THIS IS JOSH BTW

 

patRICK ASTLEY: PATRICK IS PEEING 

 

_ “patRICK ASTLEY” has added “Jesus” to the chat _

 

Jesus: HOWDY FUCKBOYS AND TYLER

 

patRICK ASTLEY: WHY IS MY NAME PATRICK ASTLEY 

 

patRICK ASTLEY: I WILL SUE 

 

Daddy: speaking of sue RYAN UR DEAD

 

Ryro: WHAT DID I DO IS THIS BC I ACCIDENTALLY WALKED IN ON U AND ALEX MAKING OUT WHILE LISTENING TO ALL STAR

 

Daddy: Nah but Dallon is gonna kill u

 

Ryro: WHAT DOES THAT DICKWEED WANT

 

Daddy: to fight u

 

Daddy: he says he wants u suspended

 

Ryro: that motherfucking giraffe 

 

Ryro: I can’t get into another fight

 

Daddy: I think he might try and get with Brendon then fight u 

 

Urine: Nah if Ryan hates Dallon then I do too

 

Daddy: any cahoodles 

 

Ryro: was that even fucking english?

 

Daddy: sorry m8 if u don’t get the lingo u can’t hang with the cool kids

  
Ryro: FITE ME 


	58. Dickweed

Ryro: GUYS HELP

Daddy: yo

Ryro: I SAW DICKWEED WITH BRENDON AND I THINK THEY WENT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL

Ryro: I CANT LEAVE CLASS AGAIN

Daddy: ALEX AND I WILL GO GET HIM

Asskarth: I did not agree to this

Daddy: I don't care u little shit let's go

memelord: I'll come too

patRICK ASTLEY: haha no u will not

memelord: pls

patRICK ASTLEY: U PUNCHED DALLON IN THE FACE AND GOT 3 DETENTIONS

memelord: HE INSULTED PEPE

patRICK ASTLEY: YOU PUNCHED HIM OVER A MEME

memelord: u would understand if u felt the same way over memes

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Dallon seem like such a dick just to be clear I love him a lot ok bye


	59. Dallon's an ass

Ryro: I’M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRAFFE BOY

 

Urine: RYAN I TOLD U I’M FINE

 

Ryro: HE COULD’VE KILLED U

 

Urine: BUT HE DIDN’T 

 

Ryro: SERIOUSLY I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT U

 

Urine: I know baby but I’m fine 

 

Ryro: HE BETTER HAVE HIS WILL WRITTEN OUT

 

Memelord: RYAN CHILL OUT HE’S GETTING EXPELLED 

 

Ryro: HE SHOULD BE GOING TO HIS GRAVE

 

Ryro: NOBODY TOUCHES BRENDON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT

 

Urine: like that time Tyler said my pants were ugly and u sat on him until he apologized 

 

TyHo: yea but those pants /are/ ugly 

 

Urine: U BOUGHT THEM FOR ME

 

TyHo: MY MOM DID 

 

Urine: BUT IT SAID FROM TYLER

 

TyHo: oh yea I didn’t get u shiz

 

Memelord: WHO THE FUCK SAYS SHIZ

 

TyHo: me 

 

Memelord: are u like 11?

  
TyHo: WE’RE THE SAME AGE U PINECONE 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Ryden bit I'm done bye


	60. Dino Nuggets

Memelord: Dallon wants to apologize

Urine: "Yea Dude sorry for beating u up because I'm a pyscho."

Memelord: WHAT WAS HE EVEN SO ANGRY ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE

Urine: RYAN

Ryro: oh no I was trying to ignore this conversation then I saw my name tf u want

Urine: DALLON SAID HE WOULD GET REVENGE ON U RIGHT

Ryro: YEA BUT TRYING TO KILL SOMEONES BOYFRIEND ISNT REVENGE

Daddy: UVE TRIED TO KILL ME AS REVENGE BC I ATE UR DINO NUGGETS

Ryro: I WAS LIKE 7

Daddy: IT WAS LAST WEEK

Ryro: bitch shouldn't have ate my nuggets

 


	61. Patty Wack Dat Ass

TyHo: HAPPY NEW YEARS MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTION IS TO FINALLY STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH RYAN

Ryro: :(

Patty Wack dat ass: My New Years resolution is to stop being friends with all of u

Urine: the only thing ur hurting are my feelings

Patty Wack dat ass: WAIT WHO CHANGED MY NAME

Urine: Pete?

Memelord: what do u want u fucking troll

Patty Wack dat ass: WHY IS MY NAME PATTY WACK DAT ASS

Memelord: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Urine: Yeah but u haven't changed it yet

TyHo: OH SNAP

Pat: Screw u

Memelord: PATRICK U LOOK V ANGRY

Pat: HOW DO U SEE ME

Memelord: I NEVER LEFT UR HOUSE

Pat: GET OUT

Memelord: NO

 


	62. error 404

TyHo: Ryan y did u mail me an autobiography of urself

Ryro: Bc I'm an open book I like to share

TyHo: ur an open book?

Ryro: yep

TyHo: well have u and Brendon done it in my bed?

Ryro: ERROR 404

TyHo: RYAN

Ryro: message not sent!

TyHo: RYAN ROSS

Ryro: Ryan cannot be reached right now please try again later

TyHo: GEORGE RYAN ROSS THE THIRD

 


	63. Hi-jacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize.

Daddy: what do u call a guy who cries when he masterbates?

 

Pantry: a man who knows he has sinned

 

Daddy: A TEAR JERKER

 

Daddy: HA

 

Ryro: no

 

Daddy: GET IT TEAR JERKER

 

Pantry: I live in constant agony 

 

Urine: that was the best joke I’ve heard in awhile

 

Daddy: really

 

Urine: no

 

Daddy’s son: U KNO WHAT’S NOT BAD

 

Pantry: I don’t know what ur gonna say but don’t

 

Daddy:  If you masterbate on a plane is it called hi-jacking"? 

 

Pantry: BRB BLOCKING JACK’S NUMBER

 

Hi-Jacking: NO


	64. Dang flabbit

Ryro: JOSH IS PROPOSING TO TYLER

Jesus: No??

Ryro: dang flabbit I was hoping if I said it it would be true

Pantry: “dang flabbit”

Jesus: what’s ur thing with me and Tyler getting married 

Ryro: u two are just so cute together like when Tyler puts his head on ur shoulder or in gym class when u hide behind Tyler bc u don’t want to get hit by the balls

Jesus: OKAY BUT BRENDON IS IN MY GYM CLASS AND HE HAS IT OUT FOR ME AND MY GENITALIA 

Pantry: ARE WE IGNORING THE FACT RYAN JUST SAID DANG FLABBIT

Urine: I BARELY THROW THE BALLS AT YOU

Jesus: U AIM AT MY CROTCH 

Urine: gtggtggtggtg

Jesus: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE KIDS WHEN UR TARGETING MY CROTCH WITH DODGE BALLS 

Pantry: Josh you’re gay you can’t have kids

Jesus: A BOY CAN DREAM

TyHo: NO BABY IS COMING OUT OF THIS BODY HONEY

Pantry: I’m done

Pantry: I’m ACTUALLY done

Urine: I think we broke Patrick

Ryro: He finally broke

Jesus: Maybe his water broke

Pantry: JOSHUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late I've been asleep most of the day oops


	65. Romeo O Romeo

Ryro: DID U GUYS HEAR ABOUT THE PLAY?

 

Jesus: no

 

Ryro: WELL THEY WERE GOING TO DO ROMEO AND JULIET AND I WAS LIKE NAH FAM I AIN’T GONNA HAVE IT AND I FOUGHT THE DRAMA TEACHER UNTIL HE AGREED JULIET COULD BE A GUY

 

Daddy: I witnessed it and honestly I thought Ryan was gonna punch the dude

 

Ryro: no he’s my bro

 

Daddy: U PICKED UP A CHAIR AND CHARGED AT HIM

 

Ryro: BUT DID I GET IN TROUBLE?

 

Daddy: BC U SAID U WOULD GET ME TO KNOCK U OUT WHICH I CONSIDERED  AND FRAME IT ON HIM

 

Urine: DID NO ONE FILM THIS

 

Ryro: u had to be there

 

Ryro: ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF THE CHIT CHAT

 

Ryro: JOSHUA AND TYLERUA 

 

TyHo: that is not my name

 

Ryro: yes it is

 

TyHo: no

 

Ryro: yes

 

Jesus: tf u want

 

Ryro: u two should be Romeo and Juliet 

 

Jesus: HA

 

Jesus: HAHAHA

 

Jesus: no

 

Ryro: BUT TYLER CAN BE LIKE ROMEO O ROMEO AND U CAN WEAR TIGHTS 

 

Jesus: u’ve never seen Romeo and Juliet have u

 

Ryro: that’s confidential information 

 

Urine: I WILL PAY ALL OF MY MONEY TO SEE JOSH IN TIGHTS

  
Jesus: so like 2 cents


	66. Furry Coconut

Jesus: U ASSHOLES

 

Jesus: U FUCKING ASSHOLES

 

Jesus: I’m done 

 

Ryro: what happened

 

Jesus: OH U KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 

 

Jesus: THE DRAMA TEACHER SAID “SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS RECOMMENDED U AS ROMEO” AND I WAS LIKE “I DON’T HAVE FRIENDS” AND HE WAS LIKE “THAT KID THAT LOOKS LIKE A COCONUT AND THREATENED ME WITH A CHAIR”

 

Ryro: I aM OfFenDeD 

 

Urine: I mean u do kind of look like a coconut

 

Memelord: a very furry coconut

 

TyHo: a manufactured coconut from Canada 

 

Ryro: THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE

 

TyHo: u know what does make sense

 

TyHo: WHY I’M PLAYING JULIET 

 

Ryro: I mean u seem like the Juliet type

 

Urine: Like a bottom

 

TyHo: HOW DO U KNOW I’M A BOTTOM

 

Urine: c o m m o n s e n s e

 

Memelord: it’s pretty damn obvious 

 

Asskarth: I’m p sure u said it before

 

TyHo: I GET IT

 

Ryro: Like that other day u said ur ass was hurting in class and I asked Josh if u guys were together the night before and he said yes

 

TyHo: ENOUGH 

 

Asskarth: Remember when u asked me for sex advice

 

TyHo: THAT NEVER HAPPENED 

 

Asskarth: oh right that was Pat

 

Pantry: I’M MUTING THIS GROUP CHAT FOREVER AND THAT WASN’T ME SORRY BOO

 

Daddy: Josh is being oddly quiet 

 

Jesus: I aint saying anything

 

Urine: #TYLERISABOTTOM

 

TyHo: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

  
Ryro: BOY HE BOUT TO DO IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc Pete Wentz


	67. Payback Motherfucker

Ryro: JOSH WHAT THE FUCK

 

Jesus: PAYBACK MOTHERFUCKA 

 

Urine: JOSH WHAT DID U DO

 

Jesus: I MEAN I KIND OF DROPPED A HINT RYAN SHOULD BE ROMEO'S MOM AND THE DRAMA TEACHER WAS LIKE “WHAT AN ABSOLUTE BRILLIANT IDEA ROMEO’S MOM CAN ACTUALLY BE A DRAG QUEEN BLAH BLAH BLAH”

 

Urine: R Y A N I S P L A Y I N G A D R A G Q U E E N?

 

Jesus: YES

 

Urine: OH MY GOD THIS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME

 

Ryro: We’re breaking up

 

Urine: Nah

 

Ryro: HOW DO I PLAY A DRAG QUEEN I’M A GAY KID IN SKINNY JEANS

 

TyHo: I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO CRY

 

Fronk: I LEAVE THE CHAT ON MUTE FOR A BIT AND NOW RYAN IS A DRAG QUEEN

 

Ryro: NO

 

Urine: YES

 

Gayrard: THIS IS THE BEST THING

  
Ryro: I’M DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what has my life come to


	68. Chapter 68

Urine: OH U ASSHOLE

 

Ryro: what’s wrong babe?

 

Urine: DON’T BABE ME COCONUT HEAD

 

Urine: I DON’T WANT TO BE A DRAG QUEEN

 

Ryro: HOW DO U THINK I FEEL

 

Pantry: OKAY WHICH ONE OF U FUCKS DID THIS

 

Ryro: DID WHAT LITTLE OL SAINT PATRICK

 

Pantry: I DON’T LIKE U STOP 

 

Ryro: LISTEN IF I’M GOING TO BE IN THE PLAY UR ALL GOING TO BE IN THE PLAY

 

Mom: IT’S NO FAIR GERARD GETS TO DO THE MAKEUP

 

Gayrard: suffer bitch

 

Jesus: RYAN DID U GET ALL OF US PARTS IN THE PLAY

 

Ryro: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT ROMEO

 

TyHo: STOP TYPING IN CAPS IT SEEMS LIKE UR ALL ANGRY

 

Pantry: NEWS FLASH: WE ALL ARE

 

TyHo: I DON’T NEED UR SASS, SASSTRICK

 

Pantry: Did you

 

Pantry: Did you just

 

Pantry: really

 

TyHo: yes

 

Pantry: r e a l l y

 

TyHo: y e s

 

Pantry: fight me

 

TyHo: square up

 

Urine: JOSH AND PETE UR BOYFRIENDS ARE FIGHTING

 

Jesus: TYLER

 

TyHo: yes 

 

Jesus: APOLOGIZE

 

TyHo: NO

 

Jesus: Tyler.. 

 

TyHo: no

 

TyHo: Patrick should say sorry first

 

Memelord: what's Patrick doing

  
Pantry: being attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just imagine Brendon as Drisella Kokane (is that how he spells it?)


	69. Where Art Thou

TyHo: WHERE ART THOU ROMEO 

 

TyHo: ROMEO

 

TyHo: I want a dog

 

TyHo: I should get a dog

 

TyHo: or maybe a houseplant

 

TyHo: I SHOULD GET A LEMUR 

 

TyHo: I COULD NAME HIM

 

TyHo: NO I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT

 

TyHo: bob

 

TyHo: BRENDON WHERE’S MY LEFT SHOE

 

TyHo: IS IT AT UR HOUSE?

 

Pantry: Tyler it is 4 a m

 

TyHo: SHUT UP CABINET FULL OF SNACKS

 

Memelord: BRENDON WHAT DID U DO TO THE BOY

 

Urine: I have no idea what ur talking about

 

Memelord: UR SO LUCKY JOSH ISN’T AWAKE

 

Memelord: HE WOULD BE AT UR HOUSE IN .2 SECONDS

 

Urine: SHIT THERE WAS A KNOCK AT MY WINDOW

 

Urine: JOSH

 

Memelord: told u

 

Urine: I’VE BEEN HARASSED 

 

Pantry: good

 

Urine: HE TOOK MY PILLOW AND STARTED BEATING ME WITH IT YELLING HOW TYLER IS A SMALL BEAN WHO NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED

  
Jesus: Don’t fuck with me 


	70. Drisella Kokane

Jesus: OH MY GOD THE SHOW IS TONIGHT I’M GOING TO DIE

 

Ryro: actually u will die u drink poison

 

Jesus: shut up u Brendon Urie loving shit

 

Drisella Kokane: EXCUSE ME BRENDON IS NOT HERE IT’S DRISELLA KOKANE NOW BITCH

 

Pantry: I’m done fuck this 

 

“Pantry has left the chat”

 

TyHo: HE DONE DID IT 

 

TyHo: HE GONE

 

Memelord: NO MY HUSBAND

 

Ryro: ur not married?

 

Memelord: WE CAN BE 

 

Ryro: FINE THEN I MARRYING TYLER

 

Jesus: better do it before I do

 

Frnk: AWE OTP 

 

Drisella Kokane: I WANNA BE THE PRIEST 

  
TyHo: NO


	71. Magic

Memelord: MY MOM ACTUALLY THOUGHT U WERE A GIRL BRENDON

 

Drisella Kokane: who?

 

Memelord: Drisella Cocaine*

 

Drisella Kokane: that is not correct

 

Memelord: She was like “I've heard the girls voice who's playing Juliets mom but I can't remember where ” and I go “Mom that’s Brendon” AND I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD HER MOUTH DROPPED OPEN

 

Ryro: DID SHE KNOW IT WAS ME?

 

Memelord: Yes 

 

Memelord: She referred to you as Coconut Ross

 

Ryro: I DON’T LOOK LIKE A COCONUT 

 

Pantry: U kinda do

 

Ryro: WHERETHEHELLDIDUCOMEFROMDIDNTULEAVETHISCHAT

 

Pantry: magic

 

Ryro: W H A T

 

Pantry: Hush child 

 

Ryro: Patrick no pls


	72. Ryan No

Ryro: YO I GOT AN IDEA

 

Pantry: Oh no

 

Ryro: OKAY SO WE HAVE A BONFIRE

 

TyHo: AND BURN U CHANTING BURN THE WITCH?

 

Ryro: NO THANK

 

Ryro: WE PUT WEED IN THE FIRE AND LET IT BURN

 

Urine: RYAN NO

 

Ryro: RYAN YES

 

Pantry: How stupid are u that’s not going to work

 

Ryro: DREAM CRUSHER 

 

Patty: TRUTH TELLER*

 

Ryro: Pls just let me live my dream

  
Patty: I’m going to take you to the doctors and get u checked for head trauma 


	73. Brendon Montana

Urine: U GET THE LIMO OUT FRONT

Urine: HOTTEST STYLES

TyHo: shut ur face

Urine: shut ur ass

Urine: EVERY SHOE, EVERY COLOR

Urine: WHEN UR FAMOUS IT CAN BE KIND OF FUN

Urine: ITS REALLY U BUT NO ONE EVER DISCOVERS

Gayrard: shut up Brendon Montana

Frnk: that sounds like a pornstar name

Urine: WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT THAT A GIRL LIKE ME WOULD DOUBLE AS A SUPERSTARRRRRRR

Urine: U GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS

Daddy: Gay

Urine: ur an ass

Daddy: a gay ass


	74. I live in Snitch land

Ryro: WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME COCONUT

 

Urine: I’M NOT A SNITCH BUT IT WAS JOSH 

 

Urine: HE TOLD EVERYONE BABE

 

Jesus: THIS BITCH IS TRYNA SNITCH ON ME SMH

 

Jesus: it was not me 

 

Ryro: I know it wasn’t u he never calls me babe except for when he’s lying

 

Urine: I do that?

 

Ryro: YEP LIKE THAT TIME U ATE MY GOLDFISH THEN U SAID U DIDNT AND U CALLED ME BABE THEN MY MOM TOLD ME IT WAS U

 

Urine: Now Ryan’s mom is a snitch

 

Urine: we’re bffs what happened 

 

Urine: now shes snitching on me

 

Urine: I live in Snitch land 

 

Ryro: I literally hate all of u 

 

TyHo: but u love me?

 

Ryro: no

 

Jesus: then who do u love

 

Ryro: MY DOG 

  
Ryro: U BITCHES AIN’T SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has become such trash ah


	75. If I gotta go, I gotta go

Mom: GUYS THE PENIS MAFIA HAS A NEW ENEMY 

 

Urine: As yes I forgot all about PM

 

Ryro: who in the fuck

 

Mom: I give u a hint it’s someone in the chat their name starts with Mikey ends with Way

 

Jesus: I bet it’s Gerard that little shit

 

Mikeh: I DID NOTHING YOU CAN'T STOP ME

 

Mikeh: LONG LIVE THE WILLY GANG 

 

_ “Mikeh” has left the chat _

 

Urine: GERARD DO I HAVE PERMISSION TO PUNCH UR BROTHER

 

Gayrard: only if I get to do it first OH WAIT I CAN RUN TO HIS ROOM AND PUNCH HIM

 

Gayrard: GOTTA GO FAST 

 

Gayrard: SONIC THIS SHIT

 

TyHo: yeah but what has he been doing?

 

Mom: He’s been writing penis jokes everywhere

 

Mom: AND I MEAN E V E R Y W H E R E

 

Ryro: SO THAT’S WHY IT SAID “WHAT DID THE PENIS SAY TO THE VAGINA? DON’T MAKE ME CUM IN THERE.” ON THE BATHROOM STALL

 

Gayrard: THAT BOY IS SCARED OF VAGINAS WHAT

 

Gayrard: WHEN OUR PARENTS GAVE HIM THE TALK HE KEPT SCREAMING AND HAD NIGHTMARES FOR A WEEK

 

Urine: HE HAD NIGHTMARES OVER A VAGINA?

 

Gayrard: /YES/

 

Jesus: are we just ignoring the fact Ryan used a stall in the bathroom

 

Ryro:IF I GOTTA SHIT, I GOTTA SHIT 

 

Memelord: “If I gotta shit, I gotta shit” PUT THAT ON MY GRAVE 

 

Pantry: gladly

 

TyHo: Today’s life lessons are that Mikey Way is scared of a body part and if Ryan has to go HE GOTTA GO


	76. (wake him up inside)

Ryro: YO IM BORED

 

Jesus: Aren’t u at Brendon’s house?

 

Ryro: HOW’D U KNOW?

 

Jesus: u literally made us all be quiet at lunch so u could announce that u were sleeping over Bren’s house 

 

Ryro: oh I did do that

 

Jesus: also u made him carry u on his back as u left school

 

Ryro: I do that everyday tf u talking about

 

Jesus: U KEPT YELLING “FASTER HORSEY” RYAN YOURE GRADUATING THIS YEAR

 

Ryro: U ARE TOO AND U GOT ANGRY THAT PETE ATE UR TATER TOTS AND REFUSED TO TALK TO HIM FOR THE REST OF THE DAY 

 

Memelord: those were good tater tots 

 

Jesus: THEY WERE /MY/ TATOR TOTS 

 

Memelord: that’s probably why they were good lol

 

Jesus: pls get out

 

TyHo: ARE U STILL MAD AT PETE?

 

Jesus: pshh no YES 

 

TyHo: DUDE I BOUGHT U MORE TATOR TOTS 

 

Jesus: they weren't the same 

 

TyHo: EXCUSE ME IF I’M NOT SOME TATOR TOT GOD WHO CAN MAGICALLY REPLACE UR TATOR TOTS 

 

Ryro: tator tot daddy

 

TyHo: do u just broadcast ur thoughts to the entire chat?

 

Ryro: If I did it would be a lot about dogs,memes, and Brendon 

 

Jesus: yeah nobody cares about that

 

Memelord: speaking of Brendon shouldn’t u be with the lima bean

 

Ryro: he’s taking a nap bc he stayed up all night and his mom found out and made him take a nap

 

TyHo: me 2 @ Brendon

 

Memelord: HIS MOM? ISN’T HE 17 

 

Ryro: yep and she made me sit here and make sure he naps

 

Jesus: wake him up

 

Memelord: (wake him up inside)

 

TyHo: Have yall heard the kids bop version of that?

 

Ryro: kids bop ruined my sex life

 

Jesus: I’m

 

Jesus: I don’t know how to respond to that

 

TyHo: I DO 

 

TyHo: wHY 

  
Ryro: well u see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay literally 50% of this has been things I've experienced.  
> Like seriously my friend has said "Kids bop ruined my sex life"


	77. shitty dick joke

~~~~

Memelord: WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKEY

Memelord: I SAW HIM WALKING SADLY DOWN THE STREET ON HIS SKATEBOARD SO I YELL "AYE YO MIKE" AT HIM AND HE LOOKED AT ME AND STARTED SKATING FASTER WHILE BLASTING 90S MUSIC

Gayrard: that's where the asparagus went

Gayrard: Frank punched him

Jesus: IVE BEEN PUNCHED BY HIM BEFORE AND I DIDNT SKATE AWAY

TyHo: yea but u listened to Blink 182 for the rest of the day

Jesus: IM A SENSITIVE MAN IM NOT ASHAMED TO ADMIT IT

Urine: Why did Frank punch Milky Way?

Gayrard: BECAUSE MIKEY TOLD HIM A DICK JOKE

Ryro: FRANK

Frnk: It was a shitty joke 

Ryro: SO U PUNCHED HIM?

Frnk: DONT ACT LIKE U WOULDNT DO THE SAME

Ryro: IM NOT ADMITTING ANYTHING 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on summer break now (bless) so I'm probably going to finish this fanfic (I'm sad too) and finish band camp and maybe start a new series of one shots.


	78. Pass the bleach

Urine: Ya know Valentine's Day is cuming up

TyHo: coming*

Urine: I KNOW WHAT I SAID SON

TyHo: u spelled it wrong

TyHo: WAIT WAIT WAIT

TyHo: OH MY GOD

TyHo: OH NO NO NO

asskarth: PROTECT THE SMALL CHILD

Urine: ;)

Ryro: don't act like ur all innocent Tyler

TyHo: I want to vomit on Brendon

Urine: Kinky

Daddy: TYLER UR SUCH A KINKY SHIT W H A T

TyHo: SAYS "DADDY"

Daddy: MUST I PULL OUT SCREENSHOTS

TyHo: NO THANKS

Jesus: WAIT JACK U HAVE SCREENSHOTS OF TYLER BEING A KINKY SHIT

Daddy: YE WE WERE TEXTING ONE NIGHT AND HE STARTED LISTING HIS KINKS

Jesus: text those to me fam

Daddy: will do

TyHo: I HATE U BOTH

Jesus: That's not what u said in bed last night

Daddy: OH MY FUCKING GOD

Urine: DAMNNNN

Frnk: IM CRYING

TyHo: yes let me just pass the bleach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeAtHeNs


	79. Leave room for Jesus

Urine: WHY DO WE HAVE SCHOOL ON VALENTINES DAY

Urine: ITS STUPID

Urine: THEN WE HAVE A STUPID DANCE

Jesus: Is it bc u want to fuck with Ryan all day

Urine: nO

Ryro: the fuck I don't need u anyways

Jesus: DAMNNNN

Gayrard: REMEMBER TO LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS

Jesus: IM NOT HAVING A THREESOME WITH SOME OF THE KINKEST FUCKS I KNOW

Ryro: EXCUSE ME THATS ALEX AND JACK

Daddy: where is the lie

TyHo: there is none

Daddy: SAY THAT TO MY FACE KINK BOY 

TyHo: I WILL ACTUALLY DO IT

Daddy: I DARE YOU TOO 

Asskarth: IM AT JACKS HOUSE AND HE IS READY TO FIGHT 

TyHo: IMRUNNING 

Asskarth: AND IM GRABBING A KITCHEN KNIFE IF U COME NEAR ME 

 


	80. Potato Potato

TyHo: RYAN AND BRENDON ARENT AT SCHOOL

Jesus: THE LORD IS WATCHING

Ryro: ;)

Memelord: RYAN U AND BRENDON BETTER GET UR SKINNY ASSES TO SCHOOL

Urine: NO

Memelord: STOP FUCKING AND GET AN EDUCATION

Urine: ITS NOT A PHASE MOM

Memelord: w h a t

Memelord: I WANNA FUCK BUT IM STILL IN MATH CLASS

Jesus: we're in history class u alpaca

Memelord: SAME THING

Pantry: It's really not

Memelord: POTATO POTATO

TyHo: "Potato Potato"- Pete Wentz

Jesus: when I die put that on my grave

Gayrard: where art thou potato 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because Josh and Jack


	81. Frank's dead, let's go get lunch

Frnk: HEY THIS IS MIKEY FRANK IS GETTING ARRESTED

Urine: WAIT WHAT

Frnk: HE STARTED A FIGHT BC SOME DUDE WAS FLIRTING WITH GEE

Ryro: that little shit

Daddy: he's an idiot what do u expect

Gayrard: THE GUY WASNT FLIRTING WITH ME HE COMPLIMENTED MY SHIRT

Gayrard: THEYRE PUTTING HIM INTO A COP CAR AND MIKEY IS LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF

Frnk: HOW ARE YOU NOT THIS IS HILARIOUS

Urine: I WANNA SEE THIS WHERE ARE U

Gayrard: WERE DOWN THE STREET FROM UR HOUSE

TyHo: I just looked outside and Brendon is running in Pokemon pajama pants?

Urine: ITS A QUALITY SHOW

Jesus: Who was the guy Frank punched?

Gayrard: his name was like Bert

Jesus: DUDE THAT WAS MY OLD GYM CLASS PARTNER

 

Gayrard: O shit

TyHo: Well Frank's dead let's get lunch 


	82. Artichoke me to death

Frnk: HELLO IT IS I 

 

Urine: how was prison

 

Frnk: I DIDN’T GO TO PRISON

 

Frnk: THEY DROVE ME HOME AND WHEN I EXPLAINED WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS THEY STARTED CRYING LAUGHING AND I WAS OFF THE HOOK

 

Jesus: same @ franks parents

 

Asskarth: I’ve been sleeping for like 2 days what did I miss

 

Ryro: FRANK WAS SEXUALLY ASSAULTED IN PRISON

 

Asskarth: Did u get ur hole resized?

 

Frnk: I aM DiGuStEd 

 

Gayrard: I think Frank would look great in orange

 

Jesus: BRO HE WOULD LOOK LIKE HALLOWEEN TOOK A DUMP ON HIM 

 

TyHo: TRUTH

 

Frnk: Thanks Emo Dad

 

Jesus: You’re welcome Emo Dad #2 

 

Frnk: Josh I think u should dye your hair brown

 

Jesus: why 

 

Frnk: So it can match your personality

 

Urine: OH SHIT

 

Ryro: I CHOKED ON MY CEREAL

 

Daddy: SAVAGE

 

TyHo: RYAN WHY ARE YOU EATING CEREAL ITS 1 AM

 

Ryro: Don’t test me with my cereal you artichoke

 

TyHo: artichoke me harder daddy

 

Urine: OH MY GOD

 

Daddy: U KINKY FUCK

 

Jesus: REPORTING 

 

Ryro: I’M CALLING THE POLICE

 

Asskarth: I’M SCREENSHOTTING THAT AND THAT WILL BE MY RESPONSE TO EVERYTHING NOW 

 

TyHo: artichoke me to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit 10,000 hits that's a shitload. There's only like at least 18 more chapters left so if you want to see anything happen comment and I'll most likely add it in.
> 
> (It's also 1 am so this counts as a day's chapter)


	83. Little Man

Ryro: PATRICK IT’S YOUR DAY

 

Pantry: what do u want u tissue box

 

Ryro: IT’S ST. PATRICK’S DAY 

 

Urine: also Patrick looks like a leprechaun bc he’s so short

 

Pantry: FIGHT ME FOREHEAD MAN

 

Urine: LET’S GO LITTLE MAN

 

Memelord: Patrick stop fighting Brendon you’re smol

 

Pantry: I’M THE SAME AGE AS YOU

 

Memelord: vv smol

 

Ryro: true v smol

 

Pantry: I’M NOT SMOL

 

Memelord: it’s cute tho

 

Urine: WHENEVER PATRICK GETS ANGRY HE BALLS UP HIS FISTS AND LOOKS LIKE A TODDLER AND YOU JUST WANT TO PICK HIM UP AND PUT HIM IN YOUR POCKET 

 

Pantry: please do not put me in your pocket 

 

Ryro: I WANNA PUT PATRICK IN MY POCKET 

 

Pantry: no thanks

 

Ryro: LET ME PUT YOU IN MY POCKET

 

Pantry: NO

 

Ryro: I WILL RUN TO UR HOUSE

 

Pantry: no pls

 

Ryro: I WILL DO IT

 

Pantry: this is assault 

 

Ryro: no it’s not

 

Pantry: I WILL GET A RESTRAINING ORDER 

 

Ryro: NO PATRICK I LOVE YOU

 

Pantry: I don’t love you

 

Urine: O SHIT

 

Memelord: WADDUP 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you there will be a sequel don't worry your little butts off


	84. Is this cheesy enough for you?

Frnk to Urine, Ryro, TyHo, Jesus, Daddy, Asskarth, Pantry, Memelord, Mom

Frnk: YO

Urine: don't say yo

Frnk: I'll say yo if I want to fuck you

Pantry: Oh no not another group chat

Frnk: SHUT UR BUMS AND LISTEN

Frnk: I NEED HELP ASKING GEE TO PROM

TyHo: It's March?

Frnk: YEA BUT IF I ASK HIM LATER HES GOING TO BE SUSPECTING IT

Daddy: News flash ur kind of dating him so yeah your going to go to prom with him

Frnk: SHUT UP JACK SHOULDNT YOU BE FUCKING ALEX OR SOMETHING

Daddy: SHOULDNT U BE FUCKING GERARD

Frnk: u lil shit

Jesus: STOP ARGUING U HORNY TOASTERS

Frnk: OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN

TyHo: REBELLION

Frnk: OKAY SO IM KIND OF THINKING OF GIVING HIM A PIZZA AND ITS GONNA SAY "PROM?" IN PEPPERONI AND ON THE BOX ITS GONNA SAY "IS THIS CHEESY ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

Ryro: IS THIS CHEESY ENOUGH FOR YOU

Ryro: IM SCREAMING

TyHo: HE'S ACTUALLY SCREAMING RN

Ryro: I'M DONE

Ryro: IM 140% DONE

Ryro: 160%

Urine: ITS NOT EVEN THAT FUNNY CALM DOWN

Ryro: 200%

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but the Heathens video I can't I actually cried the first time I watched it fuck it's so good


	85. Boat noises intensify

Ryro: What sound does a boat say

Ryro: WAIT

Ryro: NO I SAID THAT WRONG

Urine: boat noises

Jesus: RYAN IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING SHUT UP

Ryro: why should I

Jesus: BC

Jesus: SHUT UP

Ryro: BC

Ryro: U MEAN BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Jesus: That is not what it means

Ryro: then what does it mean

Jesus: B(shut) C(up)

Ryro: oHhhhh

Jesus: Yeah get it right kiddo

Ryro: what sound does a train say

Jesus: fuck you

Urine: it says choo Ryan

Ryro: go suck a fuck

Jesus: I WILL GO SUCK A FUCK

Ryro: DO IT I DARE YOU

Jesus: U WANNA FIGHT

Ryro: YEAH LETS GO

Ryro: POKEMON BATTLE THIS SHIT

Jesus: Got to suck a fuck first

Ryro: idc ur a hoe

Jesus: oh yes

Jesus: Daddy

Ryro: stop ur kinky

Jesus: ;)

Ryro: Is there boat police?

Jesus: beep beep it's the boat police

Ryro: DO THEY ARREST BOATS

Ryro: FREE MY BOYS

Ryro: WHAT DID THEY DO

Jesus: made boat noises

Ryro: Free them

Ryro: they don't deserve it

Jesus: no

Ryro: *boat noises intensify*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off an actual conversation my friend and I had last night. Also if you're reading this and you're one of my irl friends (tho I doubt any are reading) it's not me and you saw nothing.


	86. Yugioh

Frnk: MIKEY THREW A WATER BOTTLE AT MY HEAD WHEN I ASKED GEE TO PROM

Urine: omg

Gayrard: I CRIED

Ryro: WHY

"Gayrard" added "Milky Way" to the chat

Milky Way: Yo

Frnk: Fuck u

Milky Way: ur a cat

Ryro: Did he just use "ur a cat" as a insult?

Gayrard: there's Mikey for you

Frnk: U THREW A WATER BOTTLE AT MY HEAD

Milky Way: UR STILL ALIVE

Frnk: thanks for the concussion

Milky Way: GOTTA GO FASZT

Frnk: I WILL CALL MY LAWYER

Milky Way: IS THAT A THREAT

Frnk: YEA YOU WANNA FIGHT

Milky Way: YEA LET ME GET MY YUGIOH CARDS

Jesus: DID SOMEONE SAY YUGIOH

TyHo: POKEMON IS BETTER

Jesus: NO

TyHo: YES

Jesus: DONT START ME TYLER

TyHo: DONT START ME JOSH

Urine: they fight like a married couple

Memelord: Because they literally are a married couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what you think I look like, I'm probably like the opposite of what you think.


	87. Octopus bong

TyHo: PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT

 

Jesus: TYLER U CAN’T JUST THROW PARTIES EVERY TIME YOUR FAMILY IS AWAY

 

TyHo: YES I CAN

 

Ryro: Brendon we are fucking in Tyler’s bed

 

TyHo: PLEASE NO

 

Ryro: REVENGE FOR HALLOWEEN

 

TyHo: I WILL BAN YOU FROM MY HOUSE

 

Ryro: TRY ME BITCH 

 

TyHo: EVERYBODY BUT RYAN CAN COME TO MY PARTY

 

Ryro: BUT WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GET WEED? 

 

TyHo: Brendon’s coming 

 

Urine: I SAW MY NAME AND WEED HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED

 

TyHo: a lot 

 

Urine: I gotta talk to my cousin

 

TyHo: can u also bring a bong

 

Urine: which one?

 

TyHo: ONE OF THE OCTOPUS ONES

 

Gayrard: how many bongs do u have Brendon

 

Urine: it’s gotta at least be 6 

 

Gayrard: HOW MANY DO U NEED

 

Urine: I like my bongs like I like my ladies

 

Ryro: Brendon no ur gay stop

 

Gayrard: that doesn’t even make sense 

  
Urine: LET ME LIKE MY WEED MAN 


	88. You can't spell success without succ

Urine: ALEX AND RYAN ARE BATTLING OVER WHO CAN DEEP THROAT A POPSICLE BETTER

Memelord: THERES POPSICLES?

TyHo: DO U MEAN THE POPSICLES FROM MY FREEZER?

Urine: o shit

Asskarth: I WASNT TOLD SPECIFICALLY

TyHo: THERES A SIGN THAT SAYS "DO NOT ENTER"

Asskarth: I don't know I suddenly can't see

Asskarth: IM GOIN BLIND

TyHo: I wished u choked on that Popsicle

Asskarth: Can I have some of the Mac and cheese in your cabinet

TyHo: NO GO BUY YOUR OWN YOU AVOCADO

Asskarth: BUT I DONT HAVE MONEY

Jesus: SUCK SOME DICK

Asskarth: I'll ask Jack

Asskarth: he said no

Ryro: u can't spell success without succ

Gayrard: what

Urine: motivating

 


	89. don't touch Tyler's mac and cheese

TyHo: WHO DID IT

TyHo: I WILL FIGHT

Asskarth: What

TyHo: DID U DO IT

Asskarth: MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS

TyHo: DID U EAT MY MAC AND CHEESE

Asskarth: ILL BUY YOU SOME MORE

Jesus: I just woke up why the fuck is Tyler on the ground crying

Ryro: ALEX ATE HIS MAC AND CHEESE

Asskarth: I SAID ILL BUY HIM SOME MORE

Jesus: Alex are you at your house?

Asskarth: No I'm at Jacks why?

Jesus: Jack may I come over to beat your boyfriend

Asskarth: HA HES NOT EVEN AWAKE

Daddy: yes u may Josh

Asskarth: U WERE ASLEEP

Daddy: I WOKE UP WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING AROUND MY ROOM YELLING TO BLOCK ALL ENTRIES AND THREW A CHAIR ACROSS THE ROOM

Ryro: Why did he throw a chair?

Asskarth: I saw a spider

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized some people might think this takes place in college and actually they're all seniors in high school except Mikey so yeah most of the shit they do is probably illegal but oh well


	90. Ravioli Ravioli Give Me The Formuoli

TyHo: Why is Ryan going around school asking if people want to buy drugs and that he’ll get them the “hard stuff for cheap” 

 

Urine: He took my hoodie and I told him he looked like a drug dealer 

 

Urine: IT WAS A MISTAKE

 

Ryro: HEY KIDS DO YOU WANT TO BUY SOME DRUGS

 

TyHo: I hope you get sent to the principal's office 

 

Ryro: I’ll ask him if he wants to buy some drugs too

 

Pantry: NO

 

Ryro: u know him he’s chill with me he lets me call him by his first name

 

Urine: HE DOESN’T LET YOU YOU DO IT YOURSELF AND DON’T LISTEN WHEN HE TELLS YOU TO NOT SAY THAT

 

Ryro: he has never told me that

 

Urine: REMEMBER WHEN WE MAKING OUT IN THE BATHROOM THEN I THOUGHT OF A MEME AND TOLD YOU IT AND WE GOT CAUGHT AND I ONLY GOT A DETENTION WHILE YOU GOT THREE

 

Ryro: we don’t talk about that

 

TyHo: I’m intrigued by this story please share with the class

 

Ryro: NO

 

Urine: okay so this was in the beginning of the year and Ryan and I were in the bathroom making out and we didn’t want to get caught skipping class and so we were kissing then we stopped and I whispered “Ravioli Ravioli give me the formuoli” and Ryan screamed 

 

Jesus: OH MY GOD

 

TyHo: Any time I see Ryan now I’m going to whisper Ravioli Ravioli give me the formuoli 

 

Ryro: If you do I will punch you in the face and genitals 

 

TyHo: RAVIOLI RAVIOLI

 

Ryro: DON’T 

 

TyHo: GIVE ME 

 

Ryro: WHO’S IN CLASS WITH TYLER RN I SWEAR 

 

TyHo: THE

 

Jesus: Pls don’t kill Tyler he’s kind of my boyfriend 

 

Ryro: STOP HIM

 

Jesus: I’M NOT IN HIS CLASS

 

Frnk: I AM

 

Jesus: GRAB HIS PHONE

 

TyHo FORMUOLKIUJH

 

TyHo: ITS FRANK HI

 

Jesus: good

 

Ryro: Which class r u in fronk?

 

Frnk: English

  
Ryro: I’M RUNNIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit 10 more chapters (there will be a sequel don't worry)


	91. Stop playing the ukulele, you croissant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to combine two chapters so enjoy

TyHo: YO

 

Frnk: don’t say yo

 

TyHo: shut ur zucchini face

 

TyHo: Ok so I need help asking Josh to prom so what I think I might do is have a talent show and sing a song for Josh then ask him to prom

 

Ryro: How are we supposed to help?

 

TyHo: I need u guys to be in the talent show 

 

Pantry: NO

 

Asskarth: CAN I DO SLAM POETRY

 

TyHo: idc 

 

TyHo: Just get anyone u know to join and Brendon before you ask making a ring out of smoke is not a talent

 

Urine: dang flabbit 

 

Memelord: what is a dang flabbit 

 

Urine: fuck you that’s what

 

\- 

“Jesus” has added “Urine, Ryro, Memelord, Pantry, Asskarth, Daddy, Frnk, and Gayrard” to a chat

 

Jesus: HEY U FUCKS I NEED HELP

 

Ryro: is ur butt rash back

 

Jesus: that’s disgusting no

 

Jesus: So I wanna ask Tyler to prom but idk how

 

Memelord: just don’t do what Frank did

  
  


Frnk: HEY 

 

Asskarth: wait a minute

 

Ryro: shut up Alex

 

Asskarth: isnt 

 

Ryro: ALEXANDER 

 

“Ryro” has removed “Asskarth” from the chat

 

Urine: DUDE I KNOW HOW

 

Urine: So they’re working on a talent show and Tyler is probably going to play the ukulele or something and you can be like “WAIT STOP PLAYING THE UKULELE U CROISSANT" and ask him 

 

Jesus: Do I need to call him a croissant?

 

Urine: yes

 

Daddy: it’s a crucial part 

 

“Jesus” has left the chat

 

Ryro: did we just set it up that they’re both asking each other to prom? 

  
Urine: OH SHIT


	92. Assparaguses

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly.

Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.

The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible-"

"Alright, thank you for that interesting performance." The principal cut in.

"But I wasn't finished." Alex says. 

"Get off the stage, Alex." 

"Dammit." 

Alex bowed, but only Jack clapped and added in "that's my boyfriend!"

"Next we have Tyler Joseph with an original song." Josh was standing to the side of the stage with Ryan, Brendon, Patrick, Pete, Frank, and Gerard.

Tyler adjusted the microphone to his height.

"This is a song I wrote for a special boy."

"Josh!" Ryan yelled.

Tyler laughed. "Yes, Josh, and it's called We Don't Believe What's On Tv."

Tyler started the song and tried not to make eye contact with Josh or he would screw up.

"Go." Patrick nudged Josh.

"Wait." Tyler said.

"Josh can you come on stage." Tyler said.

"What the fuck." Josh whispered.

Brendon pushed Josh up stage, before running off.

"Joshua Dun, will you go to prom-"

"Will you you go to prom with me?" Josh cuts in before Tyler can finish his.

"I asked you first." Tyler says.

"Just say yes!" Ryan yells and Brendon slaps him.

"Yes." Josh says. 

-  
Jesus: WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSPARAGUSES KNEW

Ryro: actually it's spelled asparaguses 

Jesus: I KNOW THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad but you get the point


	93. #StopPatrick

Ryro: DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO MIDNIGHT PAINTBALLING OR BOWLING AFTER PROM TONIGHT

 

Daddy: Alex and I are busy

 

Ryro: of course you fucking are

 

Daddy: one of those words are correct 

 

TyHo: WHAT ABOUT LASER TAG

 

Urine: I’m planning on getting high so any of those sound awesome

 

Jesus: you’re always high tf you talking about

 

Ryro: what about Gayass and his boyfriend who doesn’t know what a vowel is

 

Gayrard: I don’t give a fuckle berry 

 

Frnk: fuck you 

 

Ryro: don’t you mean fck y

 

Frnk: I WILL PUNCH YOU

 

Ryro: DO IT

 

Frnk: LET’S GO BEATLES BOI 

 

Ryro: LET’S GO UNEDUCATED SPELLER

 

Urine: I want to see them actually fight

 

Ryro: I’ll slap him at prom

 

Frnk: please no

 

Memelord: excuse me why was I not invited to possible midnight shit

 

Ryro: I did invite you bean bag

 

Memelord: what the hell does that even mean

 

Ryro: I don’t know but I felt like it fit

 

Pantry: I’ll go paintballing or bowling or laser tagging

 

Urine: WOAH PATRICK ACTUALLY WANTS TO DO SOMETHING WITH US

 

Jesus: HOLY HELL PATRICK ARE YOU FEELING OKAY 

 

TyHo: WHERE IS PATRICK AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM YOU ORANGUTAN  

 

Pantry: I don’t like any of you but yes I’ll go

 

Urine: there’s our boi 

 

Jesus: there’s Patty Wack Dat Ass 

 

Pantry: and I’m univiting myself 

 

Ryro: DON’T YOU DARE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE PATRICK BRANCH

 

Pantry: of course you do we all live in the same neighborhood 

 

Pantry: btw where did Pete Goes?

 

Jesus: ohmygod

 

Urine: STOP HIM HE’S TOO SMALL

 

Ryro: He’s trying his best

 

TyHo: let him live in peace

  
Urine: #STOPPATRICK


	94. I want to drink an entire glass of weed

Ryro: ALEX WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THE PUNCH

Asskarth: Idk this kid handed me it and was like "put this in the punch" so I did

TyHo: IF SOMEONE TOLD YOU TO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE WOULD YOU

Asskarth: probably

Urine: I WANT TO DRINK AN ENTIRE GLASS OF WEED

TyHo: STOP DRINKING THE PUNCH

Urine: I'm going to go sell weed in the bathroom

Pantry: I hope u get expelled

Mel: BRENDON I NEED SOME WEED

Ryro: don't we all

Mel: I MET A CUTE GIRL AND WE'RE GOING TO SNEAK OUT AND SMOKE A BIT

Urine: oh so that's why you were making out with Ashley

Mel: you know her?

Memelord: Brendon knows everyone

Urine: she was my old lab partner and she's a weekly customer

Ryro: it's funny how much money you make from selling weed BUT YOU STILL MAKE ME ORDER THINGS OF THE DOLLAR MENU

Daddy: O SHIT

Jesus: FIGHT

Memelord: EXPOSE HIM 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't an exact play by play but they'll be more next chapter.
> 
> Also I think someone wanted Mel X Halsey but I'm not really a big fan of Halsey (hate me) so yea she's probably just here for this chapter sorry.


	95. I can smell colors

TyHo: PAINTBALL PAINTBALL PAINTBALL

Jesus: WOO

Daddy: what the fuck why'd you guys leave prom?

Urine: we got kicked out

Asskarth: how did you all manage to do that  
  
Ryro: Tyler and Josh were seeing how much redbull they could chug down and then this kid thought it was beer and wanted some and then we were like no it's redbull go drink the punch or something and Brendon got punched and the other kid got kicked in the nuts

Memelord: I THINK I STARTED CRYING LAUGHING

Daddy: wait who's driving u guys literally probably all of you are drunk

TyHo: PATTY WACK IS

Jesus: PATTY WACK THAT ASS

Daddy: HOW MUCH DID YOU GUYS FUCKING DRINK

TyHo: I had like 2 cups of the punch and idk how many cans of redbull I drank

Ryro: it was 5

Jesus: I can smell colors

Ryro: we aren't sure how much he drank

Asskarth: btw did u ever slap Frank?

Ryro: he's sleeping rn oh well

Urine: HE PUNCHED HIM

Frnk: THANKS FOR REMINDING HIM ALEX

Asskarth: love you too

Frnk: literally when we graduate I'm blocking you on every form of social media and pretend you never existed

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only like five more chapters damn.


	96. 360 no scope

Urine: How the fuck did Tyler manage to get us kicked out of paintballing?

Memelord: Tyler and Ryan kept yelling "360 NO SCOPE" and jumping off things

Ryro: U WERE JUMPING OFF SHIT TOO

Urine: NO I WASN'T I DON'T PLAY WHEN IT COMES TO PAINTBALL

Ryro: BOWLING SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA RIGHT NOW LETS GO PATRICK START THE MOTHERFUCKING CAR

TyHo: they stopped my 360 noscoping

Memelord: it was for the best

Jesus: Do bowling balls know they're bowling balls?

Urine: yes

Ryro: no

Daddy: what the fuck is happening

Urine: I want to die

Memelord: don't we all

Jesus: CAN I GET A CAT AND NAME IT A. NAL

Urine: YES

TyHo: I am not going to be the daddy to that kitty

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to all the Americans reading this (and also me)!


	97. Peter

Jesus: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT

Pantry: Why is this the second time Josh has said this?

Urine: I'm not going to name any names but PATRICK STUMP I REPEAT PATRICK STUMP left you and Tyler at the bowling place and said his friend Hayley that worked there would drive u guys home

Jesus: U LEFT TYLER AND ME

Pantry: U WERE TOO DRUNK TO NOTICE

Ryro: "I can smell colors."- Joshua Dun

Urine: I want that tattooed on Peter

Memelord: NOT ME NO

Urine: no my Peter if u know what I mean

Memelord: NO I DO NOT

Ryro: his dick Pete

Memelord: YOUR NASTY COCK WILL NOT HAVE THE SAME NAME AS ME

Urine: I mean it's your call

Memelord: DO NOT GET A QUOTE BY JOSHUA DUN TATTOOED ON YOUR DICK

Urine: WHO'S GONNA STOP ME

Jesus: no let him get the tattoo then I'm going to copyright his dick

Ryro: I don't think u can copyright his dick

Jesus: IM GOING TO DO IT 

Pantry: I don't understand how you guys are graduating this year like what 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing panic! tonight which I still can't believe. 
> 
> And also I only have one name idea for the sequel which is "My friends and I, we got a lot of problems"  
> so if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments please.


	98. Why do bad things happen to good people

__Gayrard: GUYS DONT HATE ME

Ryro: it's too late I already hate you

Gayrard: I thought u said we were chill

Ryro: we were never chill

Gayrard: I LITERALLY BEAT YOU IN BOWLING THAT WAS IT

Ryro: I know you hacked the system

Gayrard: Well u won't have to hate me for long since I'm moving to London

Frnk: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

Urine: HOLD UP HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK

Ryro: Im still gonna hate u tbh

Gayrard: I got accepted into an art school there and I've wanted to go there since I was a freshman

Urine: DUDE YOU CANT JUST SAY BTW IM MOVING TO ANOTHER COUNTRY

Frnk: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS WHAT THE FUCK GERARD

Gayrard: IVE TALKED ABOUT IT BEFORE I TOLD YOU APPLIED

Frnk: I could've had a warning

Gayrard: I'm sorry they just told me I was accepted

Milky Way: I KNEW ABOUT THIS

Gayrard: YOU OPENED THE LETTER AND READ IT FOR YOURSELF

Frnk: Shut up you pineapple

Urine: this may seem like a bad time but Ryan and I made Mac and cheese and he dropped it and now he's crying over the noodles

Frnk: YES BAD TIMING BRENDON

Urine: "Why do bad things happen to good people" - Ryan as he scoops up the noodles with tears streaming down his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. 
> 
> (Also panic! was lit and Dallon looked A++) 
> 
> And for the sequel I'm thinking I might just go with "My friends and I, we got a lot of problems" unless someone else has another title idea.


	99. shut your face holes, thanks

> TyHo: Dude we never did a senior prank

Urine: DID NO ONE TELL TYLER

TyHo: NOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING

Ryro: oh we're filling most of the school with ball pit balls tomorrow

Urine: and were having a water balloon fight with the teachers

TyHo: THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW WHEN YOU WERE PLANNING IT OUT

Ryro: we told you

TyHo: NO YOU DIDNT YOU SNOW SHOVEL

Ryro: snow shovel?

Urine: OKAY BUT ARE YOU IN OR NOT

TyHo: does it require me getting up before 7?

Urine: yes

TyHo: IM OUT

Jesus: if he's out I'm out

Urine: we've had these arguments way too many times EVERYBODY IN THIS CHAT EXCEPT MIKEY BC HE'S LIKE 7 HAS TO HELP

Milky Way: I'm a year younger than you, you fuck

Urine: so yeah like 7 months old

Ryro: Mikey is an infant child

Milky Way: Hey guys I would like to warmly invite you to shut your face holes thanks

Gayrard: stop being rude Mikey

Milky Way: THEYRE BEING RUDE FIRST

Gayrard: I'll tell mom about the vase you threw at me and broke

Milky Way: SHE WOULD KILL ME

Gayrard: yeah I know THATS WHY I WOULD TELL HER

Milky Way: you wouldn't dare

Gayrard: ILL DO IT

Milky Way: hoe don't do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost over holy shit.
> 
> Also for the sequel either
> 
> "My friends and I, we got a lot of problems"  
> "all depends what you qualify as friends" (from MLEntertainment)  
> "all my friends are heathens" (from Megan?)


	100. We made it this far

Ryro: WE DID IT 

 

Jesus: HOLY SHIT I SURVIVED HIGH SCHOOL AND GOT A BOYFRIEND OUT OF IT 

 

Panty: I’m still surprised you guys actually graduated 

 

Panty: ALL RIGHT WHO CHANGED MY NAME TO PANTY 

 

Memelord: GOTTA GO

 

Frnk: it would be better if Mikey didn’t throw a flower pot at me

 

Mikey: you and Gee were being disgusting 

 

Frnk: BECAUSE I WAS SAYING GOODBYE TO MY BOYFRIEND BEFORE HE LEAVES TO GO TO ANOTHER COUNTRY

 

Ryro: I saw you two and it was pretty gay

 

Frnk: You’re pretty gay shut up 

 

Ryro: You’re an avacado 

 

Panty: Ryan it’s spelled avocado

 

Ryro: oh

 

Panty: Literally how did you graduate 

 

Urine: It’s going to be weird not seeing you guys everyday

 

Memelord: we live in the same neighborhood and we have an entire summer I’m sure you’re going to be at my house later

 

Ryro: I wanna join 

 

Gayrard: I’ll join since I have to start packing tomorrow 

 

Panty: WAIT YOU’RE NOT STAYING FOR SUMMER?

 

Gayrard: I have to buy an apartment in London but I promise I’ll visit 

 

Urine: ur an egg

 

Gayrard: and ur a piece of celery shut up

 

TyHo: will there be mario kart at Pete’s house

 

Memelord: yes

 

Jesus: I’M IN

 

TyHo: I AM TOO 

 

Memelord: One last big hang out before Gerard leaves?

 

Milky Way: can I join?

 

Memelord: no the last time I played mario kart with you you lost and threw your controller at me 

 

Milky Way: YOU HACKED 

 

Memelord: How tf did I hack it’s mario kart

 

Milky Way: I got you figured out Pete Wentz 

 

Memelord: all right 

 

Urine: wait a moment 

 

“Urine” changed the group name to “pete wentz hate squad”

  
Memelord: brendon why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.  
> So yea, it's been a crazy long time working on this and thanks for all your comments and kudos (they mean so much to me).  
> Following majority rules the title for the sequel is going to be "My friends and I, we got a lot of problems" and so I'll probably start that tomorrow.  
> Lastly if you ever want to talk to me or have any questions my tumblr is ryanrossisdead.  
> And yea that's about it.  
> Thank you guys for actually reading to the end of this train wreck. See you later I guess? Bye <3  
> ( Here's the link to the pancakes for 100 chapters http://ryanrossisdead.tumblr.com/post/147153392501/i-planned-to-send-you-cake-here-are-pancakes )

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably going to be a lot of swearing, dick jokes, and maybe inappropriate things (to some people) so be prepared

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [emus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298161) by [kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes)




End file.
